


Again

by dojimameko



Series: Again [1]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojimameko/pseuds/dojimameko
Summary: 明日が描けない忘れていたあなたの声誰も信じないわかってくれない
Relationships: Ryuzo/Jin Sakai
Series: Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939759
Kudos: 11





	1. Again（第一回）

**Author's Note:**

> 借着窗户外微微的光亮，龙三逐渐看清了他与境井仁之间硬挺的轮廓。  
> 生平和赤身裸体的男人拥抱在一起，让龙三显得有些手足无措。追溯记忆，能在床上如此亲昵地体肤之亲，只有和他的前妻与泡泡浴搓澡小姐。她们光滑而富有弹性的肌肤，丰满的臀部、苗条的腰身，曾在过去的岁月慰藉着一无所有的龙三。而今，赤裸的身影暴露在月光下的，不是女人，而是境井仁时，龙三嗅到了空气中，汗水、烟草、威士忌、啤酒花与欲求混杂在一起的味道。  
> 那一瞬间他觉得，如果欲望有气味，那定然是这种味道。

这大概是龙三今年以来过得最踏实的日子了。  
自从他上份工作失业至今，龙三已经吃掉了十箱泡面，喝掉八十听散装啤酒，还留下整整三页拖欠的水电费与通讯费。在他不到三叠半的简陋公寓里，发臭的垃圾、长霉的碗筷堆满了房间的每个角落，连落脚和睡觉都是踩在泡沫盒上。若是按照年初的计划，事业一筹莫展的自己估摸会继续烂在房间里，直到人间蒸发为止。  
然而，在龙三的生活如死水微澜般没有一丁点希望的时候，就像是数十年前即将结束高中学业的那个暑假，暌别许久的境井仁，在本应没有任何交集的生活中赫然出现。  
境井仁在龙三脑海中的印象留有三个标签。高中校友、剑道部，演员。自两人从福冈的中学毕业之后，境井仁就随他那古板的舅舅志村一块搬出了九州岛。听老同学说，境井仁在搬家那天，学校里剑道部成员为境井仁挥泪送行，一群堂堂正正的九州男儿哭成泪人。再往后关于他的故事，便是演员境井仁在音乐剧、电影等各项演艺事业上努力发展，拍的电影不多，又常常担任配角，只能从电影落幕后的职员表看见昔日同学被排到很后、很后的位置。不过，最近一部由境井仁出演的大河剧斩获票房无数，迅速在各大社交平台引发热议，记忆里境井仁那张与世无争的温和面庞由此显现在龙三面前。当然，最吸引龙三的，是为境井仁拍摄电影的剧组对外招新的招募信息。除了食宿全包，待遇优渥外，学历要求也不是很苛刻，关键是工作要大胆心细、身体要能扛得住连轴转的工作强度。  
龙三想也没想，便揣着压箱底的简历去应聘。新生活、新开始嘛。  
不到半天，男人就被毫不例外地被涮了下来。  
脱离一般社会太久的龙三，从里到外散发出对生活的无望感，连同他那不修边整的胡茬、满是褶皱的衣衫给剧组带来了一种介于文明与野蛮之间的冲击。出于待人接物的礼貌，剧组向龙三提出了一个寻常不过的问题。“你为什么要来剧组工作呢。”按照正常人的思维，只需要回答一些讨巧的话就可以进入下一个正题。不过当这样的问题落在龙三头上，一声叹息，一句轻飘飘的“因为我的高中同学也是拍电影的。”，外加龙三在面试前给人吊儿郎当的印象，让剧组直接将龙三请出了门口。  
“不好意思，龙三先生，您可能不适合我们这项职业。希望您能做到更好的工作，祝您早日飞黄腾达、事业有成。”  
又来了。  
这样子的话，在他投递的数十家公司里，已经听到耳朵起茧的程度。  
好奇既然不能当饭吃，最开始就不该对这家公司持有过高的期望。  
心中暗忖的龙三默默转身离开办公室，从投递简历到面试失败，他甚至没想过要拜托曾经的同学境井仁，一声不吭地跨出公司大门。  
反正人生就是要及时行乐，挥霍时光嘛！就当是花了趟车费，来体验一般社会人的现充生活好了，不赖、真不赖！自言自语的男人走出公司大堂，望向车水马龙的街道，慵懒地打了口哈欠。龙三扫了眼整洁明亮的公司大堂，飘荡在空气里淡淡的香氛沁人心脾，跟自己所在的事务所里面乌烟瘴气、流窜着过期饭盒与死老鼠臭味的环境相比，简直是另一个世界。  
他盘算着接下来得去公共澡堂泡个澡，喝点冰镇牛奶，如果自己因纹身而拒绝入场，就直接去影像店租些黄色碟片来看，半夜再去便宜点的居酒屋吃烤串填饱肚子……  
就在龙三打起小算盘时，不知从何处冒出的男子突然挡住了他的去路。男人心想，以往半路挡住自己去路的不是警察就是地痞流氓，或许这一次也不会有例外。于是他从一开始就没打算正视对方的存在，自顾自地往前走，然后又被对方拦在半路。  
“实在是不好意思打扰到了你！请问你是……龙三吗？”  
龙三没有回答，甚至连头都懒得抬起来。他的视线停驻在对方被牛仔裤布料包裹的小腿上。那纤细而修长的双腿，以完美无瑕的比例构成对方身体的一部分。再往腰胯的位置上移，一件宽大的纯白棉质T恤被刻意折叠了段褶皱，细致地塞进了牛仔裤里，从外观上看减龄不少。这大概是一个人畜无害，性格开朗的人吧，他是闲着没事干吗？还没等龙三消化完对方的印象，便看见男子略显慌张地摆着手，那蠢蠢的模样像个犯了错的小学生。  
“如果是我认错人的话，我先和你道个歉，因为你长得太像我以前读高中时候的朋友了……”  
龙三缓缓抬头，映入眼帘的是那位曾经手拿竹刀、意气风发的少年。就在他眨眼的瞬间，少年又倏地变成一位头戴鸭舌帽，将散发倒梳并扎成辫子的男子。望向矗立在人海茫茫间为他停下脚步的境井仁，龙三感觉心口像是被钝器击中般，一种难于言语的疼痛感将他从浑浑噩噩中拉回现实。  
“是你么，仁。”  
在龙三脱口而出的瞬间，名叫境井仁的男子莞尔一笑，露出了让龙三此生难忘的微笑。

如果龙三的脸再厚一寸，他完全能在境井仁慷慨的帮助下，拿到比场务更高的工薪。不过龙三对工资的兴趣就和他对演员境井仁的兴趣一样点到为止，或者说，是对阿仁老师的兴趣。  
阿仁老师的叫法在整个剧组里面曾经盛行一时。每当境井仁拍完平面广告，或是陪着编剧一起通宵达旦地修改剧本时，有求于境井仁的剧组人员便会亲切地称呼他为“阿仁老师”。但对龙三来说，开不开口直呼境井仁的姓名，和叫不叫他“阿仁老师”没有太多区别。反倒说叫“阿仁老师”的称呼更加亲切可爱。渐渐地，龙三也把境井仁叫做阿仁老师，风雨无阻、披星戴月，只要龙三看见境井仁，他便会向昔日校友振臂高呼：  
“阿仁老师——阿仁老师——”  
作为新晋的剧组成员之一，龙三绝大部分都在为电影的制作东奔西跑，到处搬砖，和境井仁的相处时间约莫就跟上班挤地铁时一起乘坐过五站的同行人一样短暂。  
不过忙碌归忙碌，每当剧组拍摄完排片或单元剧之后，导演就会叫上所有人一起聚餐唱K。也就是在隔三差五的团建里，龙三与境井仁的相处时间才稍稍拉长一点。  
一点，就这么一点。庆功宴那日将第三瓶单一麦芽威士忌一饮而尽的龙三，醉醺醺地坐在圆桌前，用手指比划他与境井仁相处的时间。也许是龙三一个人呵呵傻笑的动作太明显了，坐在龙三对面的导演红着脖子嚷嚷道。  
“龙三，你这个臭小子，怎么和阿仁老师一样爱发呆啊，快，我们再喝几杯！”  
导游的一席话，让龙三心头一震。  
“导演，那阿仁老师呢？”  
“好像刚刚有个外国导演约他去谈事了，正好你去把阿仁老师找来……”  
用不着导演把话说完，顶着一身酒气的龙三，即刻起身寻找起境井仁的身影。富丽堂皇的水晶吊灯投射下的璀璨光线，有种遥远又朦胧的感觉，连同周围走动的宾客一起凝聚成形形色色的飞影，在龙三的视野里若隐若现。  
再这样找下去，别说是境井仁了，自己能不能回到剧组的桌上喝酒都成问题。  
睃了眼墙壁上的消防疏散通道图之后，龙三再次迈开步伐，在熙攘的宴会厅里四处回荡，里三圈外三圈找了个遍。若说是因为他寻人心切，导致为躲避餐车而拐进工作间撞见境井仁与一位外国导演在一起的暧昧画面，龙三大概会在心头打个问号。  
但如果换种说话，自己是因为过往的经验和直觉判断，要做一些见不得人的勾当或是男人精虫上脑时，工作间、储物间、后厨、甚至厕所隔间都有可能成为藏污纳垢的地方，龙三会肯定地点点头，并给自己的聪明才智点个赞。  
他确实是找到境井仁了，在境井仁上衣的纽扣没有被人全部解开的情况下。  
看着被人抱在怀中满脸羞赧的境井仁，龙三二话不说，便将像野狗一样趴在境井仁身上的外国男人，一把拽到了水池旁。  
随后，龙三拧开水龙头，硬生生地按住对方的脑袋往奔流的水柱上推去。  
“这位先生，你应该洗洗脸，好让自己清醒一点。”  
鲜烈的记忆伴随着外国男人低沉的吼叫，在龙三脑海里飘荡起血雾。因酒精而发热发烫的皮肤，一面感受着自来水的冰冷，一面则因境井仁覆在肩头上的掌心，感到一阵春风化雨般的温暖。  
衣衫不整的境井仁冲到龙三旁边，急切地想要阻止他的行径。可很明显，不管是从个头还是力气，境井仁阻止的动作充其量就和小孩拿气球打大人差不多。  
“龙三！快住手！你再这样下去他会窒息的！”  
“让这种人渣死掉，阿仁老师会不会好过一些？”龙三平静地回答，更加用力地掐住外国男人的脑袋往水池深处按去。  
喝酒有个好处，就是能让酒精将理性的开关暂时关掉，以至于在做任何事情的时候不至于优柔寡断，或是做得不够绝。  
这就是龙三在过去近十年的极道生活，赋予他的生存之道。  
“龙三！我说了！住手吧，求求你了——”境井仁恳求的声音再次遁入龙三的耳廓里，与回忆中的画面重叠在了一起。龙三的心里咯噔一声，闭上眼睛，狠狠将外国男人从水池里拽了出来。一阵惨叫和拳拳到头的碰撞之后，收拾完毕的龙三拽着境井仁，从工作间走了出来。  
“等下，你要去哪里？”境井仁叫住了往大堂走去的龙三。  
“当然是回去陪导演喝酒啊。你不和我一起吗？”男人不假思索地回道。  
“还是先去洗手间打理下吧，你现在这幅打过架的样子会把导演他们吓到的。”  
龙三想了一下，点点头，乖乖跟着境井仁去了趟卫生间。尽管说此时此刻龙三的脑子里是揍完人之后赶紧溜的念头，但在瞧了眼对着梳妆镜别纽扣的境井仁，龙三放弃了思考。  
他直愣愣地望向他，眼睛里没有神情，光是装下境井仁的一颦一笑，就已经消耗他所剩无几的理智。  
见龙三看着他，境井仁朝他笑了笑说道：“龙三，谢谢你。”  
“哦，不客气。”  
“之前我也会遇到这种事，都不知道怎么拒绝，幸好这次你在。”  
龙三一瞬间无言以对。关于境井仁过去发生的种种，在他脑海里幻化出一些不堪入目的画面。明明上次遇见境井仁的时候，他还是一个连被女生表白都要面红耳赤的高中生。  
龙三掂量了一会儿要说话的分量，压低声音说道：“下次遇到这种事可以叫我，或是你把对方一拳揍飞。”  
“哈哈，是像这样子么，咻——”  
境井仁比出了一个挥拳的动作，在龙三面前炫耀自己的演技。龙三被境井仁逗趣的表现弄得很想笑，可他笑不出来，只是抬起一只手，默默制止境井仁做下去。  
“阿仁老师，我会保护你的，但也请你以后不要再为这种人渣求情了。”  
境井仁沉吟了一会儿，因为酒精而带着水汽的眼睛晶亮无比。  
“好，龙三，我答应你。”


	2. Again（第二回）

庆功宴后不久，境井仁主动加上了龙三的LINE，不到一周的时间，龙三的信息条就从每周不到两位数，激增到了三位数以上。  
在那些充满欢笑的对话里，境井仁向龙三热烈地分享关于自己生活的点滴。例如喜欢的音乐剧、喜欢的电影、喜欢的乐器、喜欢的动物......与其说是分享，倒不如说是龙三已读不回时继续尬聊的最佳方式。  
身为场务的龙三很不能理解，每天剧组工作忙成狗，境井仁为何还有余力能敲那么多字给自己。望向境井仁字里行间充满丰富想象力的描述，龙三迷瞪着脸，将手机往枕头旁一塞，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
隔天醒来，LINE上又多了数十条未读信息，最后一条的时间被定格在了凌晨4点半。凝视着将可爱的狐狸睡觉表情来向他道晚安的境井仁，龙三不由地感慨。  
我的老天爷啊，阿仁老师不用睡觉吗？  
望着指针即将转向8点，想着半小时后又将投入到鸡飞狗跳的拍摄环节中，龙三开始捉摸着怎么才能在片场里面摸鱼又不被发现。毕竟今天是周末，按照龙三的惯性思维，一切敢在周末开工的公司都在耍流氓，就算剧组也得让操劳了一周的工作人员好好放松放松吧？压抑着闷闷的起床气，龙三捎了袋三明治和低脂牛奶，骑上摩托车风尘仆仆地赶到片场。  
让人意外的是，境井仁的身影并未出现。  
“你说阿仁老师吗？啊，今天他和制片人一起出去洽谈了。”一位名叫结奈的摄影师，此刻正扛起数十斤重的摄影器材往指定的机位挪动，颇有气势。  
“制片人？”龙三挠了挠后脑勺，看着摄影师手上暴起的青筋，收敛了平日说话老一副被欠了钱似的表情。“谁是制片人？”  
“当然是阿仁老师的舅舅志村老师啦！你不知道吗？”  
这么说来，境井仁在高中的时候也常常提到他的古怪舅舅，隔三差五就要求他回去继承家业什么的，连好好地学习剑道都成为奢望……  
龙三点了点头，顺势帮结奈将重到要死的机器搬到指定的地点，转念一想，境井仁昨天那么晚还回复他，不就是因为他舅舅的关系吗？蓦地，手中的机械好像又重了几分，以至于当龙三将机器放下的时候，额上不禁沁出细细的汗。  
果然正常人就不该在双休日加班，容易动歪脑筋。龙三揩去额头的汗，暗忖道。在投身于接二连三的场务工作中后，直到午间也没敢休息的龙三，终于在剧组成员东倒西歪地躺在休息室里准备下午的拍摄工作后，抱着已经冷掉的饭盒抽空给境井仁发消息。  
龙三对通讯工具的熟练程度，与他对任何需要铤而走险之事的知识储备水平呈现两极分化，唯一能流畅使用的社交软件，只有境井仁主动推荐给他的LINE。原本龙三以为境井仁会继续给他发来雪片般的信息，兴奋地告诉他关于他和舅舅的云云。而这一回，龙三戳开了他与境井仁的对话框，上一条已读的消息依然定格在凌晨4点半。  
再往后就什么讯息也没有了。没有可爱的表情、没有音乐剧的试看链接、没有被滤镜过度美化的生活照、也没有笑容灿烂的自拍。  
龙三像是回想起当时的情形，脸庞微微扭曲，在他的表情略过了一丝不快。“阿仁老师，你在干嘛？”龙三捧起手机，用两个大拇指噼里啪啦敲打虚拟键盘，随后点击了发送。  
男人将手放下来，搁在膝盖上，用手机的一角不规律地敲着膝盖，仿佛像在用摩斯电码传送电文。还剩下15分钟午休就要结束了，得打个盹，省得下午没精神。男人揉了揉眼睛，正打算将手机屏幕按灭掉的瞬间，LINE的信息提示伴随着急促的声响跃然而出。  
“我在野餐呢！”  
“我在野餐呢。”龙三鹦鹉学舌似的读出对方的留言。  
“和舅舅他们一起。”  
“和舅舅他们一起。妈的。”龙三啐了口，差点没把屏幕捏爆。他深吸了一口气，赶在境井仁敲出下一句前迅速写到：“好玩吗？”  
中间相隔不到10秒，龙三就收到了境井仁的消息。“还是在剧组待着舒服，要不要让我来给你直播下？”  
这一讲，害得龙三差一点没把手中的手机丢飞出去。

紧握于掌心的手机，响彻着系统单调平稳的旋律，一则醒目的“来电提醒”几乎占据了龙三全部的视线。身后鼾声一片，此刻扒开腿往工作室迈去也不会被发现。一顿手忙脚乱的操作，龙三痛定思痛，心想在工作时间正常工作叫劳动索取报酬，为自己摸鱼才叫赚钱。现在能和阿仁老师视频通话，叫中场放松，谁都不许有任何异议。  
他屏住呼吸，像是拍证件照似的将手机举到身前。龙三对智能科技一知半解，在他眼里视频电话应该和电视上主持人连线一样视野要正、光线要亮，不苟言笑。  
果然，在境井仁连接通讯后三秒，屏幕另一端便发出咯咯咯的笑声。  
“你是被罚站了吗？随便找个地方坐下就可以啦。”  
外放不是个好习惯，可龙三没有心情将口袋里缠成乱麻的耳机线重新解开了。他清了清嗓门，理清思绪向境井仁解释自己忙里偷闲，打通电话解解闷。  
5寸的手机屏幕里，境井仁正冲着龙三露出了一如既往的微笑。不过在这张熟悉的面孔的后方，正有几个陌生人朝镜头内的自己挥挥手，say hello，令龙三有些不知所措。尤其是一位身材姣好的女性，优雅地摘下墨镜，顺势倚靠在境井仁身后捋了捋她的乌黑的长发，看上去对境井仁没转头看向自己的表现略有不满。见到这里，龙三干笑道：“阿仁老师，你什么时候找到这么好看的女朋友……”  
此话一出，屏幕里的人们便炸开了，演员手持的屏幕晃荡得厉害，却掩饰不住那位女性洋洋得意的笑容。  
“龙三，我还是和你介绍下，这位是制片人巴小姐，之前我的几部作品一直是巴小姐和她的师傅石川导演在支持，所以我们常常一起聚餐。”  
此刻，龙三无比想将音量键按到最小，或是戴上耳塞面无表情地快进这一段。但境井仁不一样，他似乎对龙三的加入产生了一种久旱逢甘雨的感觉，拍拍野餐、介绍朋友，问问工作，直至龙三被场务总监拿着剧本当头一棒。  
“龙三！你这臭小子还在摸鱼呢？赶紧去干活！”  
成也萧何败萧何，总而言之，看阿仁老师做直播的确不是一件简单的事情。  
当然，看阿仁老师自导自演的独立电影也不是件容易的事情。  
在一个阳光明媚的星期日，龙三接到了境井仁打来的电话，家里有聚会，有吃好喝，来不来。  
当然要去啊。龙三毫不犹豫地答应了，在压抑心中一万分贝的尖叫声炸裂胸口前，龙三循着导航一路驱车到境井仁所说的位置。他心里很清楚，那并非境井仁真正的家，而是剧组为演员的拍摄工作所租下的公寓。境井仁就像一只燕子，春天，在此处建一处巢；秋天，在彼处又建一处巢，孑然一身，辗转反复，不断迂回，然后又出现在另一座城市拍戏。  
所以能在剧组以外的地方和境井仁相见，这样的状态估计不会长久。  
龙三出门前，搭了件休闲西装和黑色长裤，这个行头在早些年是他上门讨债时的经典着装。但事实上，只要他不戴墨镜和金项链，被警察半路盘查的麻烦就少了七八成。  
在龙三抵达境井仁住所前，一切都很正常。他特地买了一束满天星，捎了点零食，学着《社交礼仪大全》上“如何给他人留下好印象”里的每一则说法，亦步亦趋地接近境井仁的生活。的确，龙三在迄今为止的人生中基本该得到的都体验过了，女人、金钱、权利，也没有不足，从未体味过欲求不满的苦涩。然而转念一想，自己与前妻不到三个月的婚姻，直系组组员对他虚情假意的谄媚，最后锒铛入狱8年之久后身无分文的现状，他也很少有过真正想要的东西在千辛万苦才拼到手的喜悦感。能触碰到境井仁生活的万分之一，约等于买彩票中了五等奖一样，不过是平凡生活中的一个小确幸。  
可是，越是泰然处之，越会在自己罕见地想要追求的人面前满盘皆输。  
境井仁家中此刻正开启小型室内party，打牌的、玩桌游的，捣腾后厨的、做卫生的，每个人几乎像把境井仁的家当作自己家那样，并对龙三这位突然造访的新客人抱以热切的回应。  
此刻，真正的屋主正穿着剧组分发的文化衫及夏威夷裤进入到龙三的视野，头发被随意扎了起来，看起来就跟一位和蔼可亲的邻家大男孩没有区别。  
龙三还没开口道出寒暄的话，境井仁就将他一把拉进屋内。明明是寻常不过的现代复式建筑，里头的装潢却是古色古香的林中木屋。在规划得当的空间里，飘荡着浓郁的咖啡香与培根的香气。林林总总的唱片与电影海报被装饰在客厅最明显的位置。抬头一看，既有境井仁参与拍摄过的电影，也有其他一些好莱坞影星在千禧年前的佳作，只是大部分龙三都没看过。  
“想喝点什么？牛奶、咖啡，还是果汁……”穿越熙攘的人群，境井仁熟络地在冰箱旁边停下，几缕散发随着男人弯腰的动作垂落在他的额间。  
“哦，随便吧。”龙三耸了耸肩。  
“那就牛奶。”境井仁斩钉截铁地说道。  
龙三接过境井仁从冰箱里拿出的瓶装牛奶，翻过来一看，原来包装上写着“香蕉味”。  
“要加热吗？”  
“不了，我直接喝。”龙三皱了皱眉头，实际上他很想说有没有啤酒或其他酒精饮料，所以拿着香蕉牛奶愣了好一会儿。见龙三迟迟不开瓶盖，境井仁拍了拍龙三的肩膀，笑道：“味道很不错呢，尝一口吧？”  
根本就不是尝一口的问题好吗！为什么成年男人会在家里放香蕉牛奶而不是麒麟啤酒啊？龙三在心中大叫。但境井仁说话温柔而亲切，有种跟家人之间才会展开寻常的对话，眼睛里柔和的深褐色与他的络腮胡相当般配，加上那自然而然流露出的微笑，让龙三没有理由拒绝不喝掉这一瓶香蕉牛奶。  
“哦对了，晚饭还在做，要先参观下我的房间吗？”见龙三仰头咕噜咕噜地喝掉牛奶，境井仁爽朗地笑起来。  
“啊？”龙三差点把牛奶喷出来。他很少听过有屋主会主动邀客人参观卧室，而且还不是由客人主动提出来。一时间，龙三脑中浮想联翩，是否说此刻楼下那群境井仁带来的朋友们，也会被境井仁拉到卧室“好好观摩”，还是说在房间里做其他事情？但纠结的情感中，嫉妒占到一半，其他微妙的感情在卧室房门外发酵，境井仁说的一切都莫名让龙三觉得非常不爽。  
看着境井仁用胳膊一挤，半身顺势滑进到黑黝黝的房间里，摸着打开安装在墙角边的房灯开关。但在房屋明亮起来的时候，一股淡淡的佛手柑香气从房间里飘出，与龙三扑了个满怀。  
糟糕，是境井仁房间里的味道。龙三努力控制呼吸，好让自己不至于像个变态拿着他人的贴身衣物嗅来嗅去。  
“房间已经整理过了，不过还是有点乱，请见谅。”  
正如境井仁所说，一个从事电影行业的演员由于日夜颠倒的作息不爱打扫房间再正常不过。在龙三的视线里，家具与屋主喜好的物件被摆放齐整，放眼过去一目了然。尤其是透明床头柜里琳琅满目的碟片和录像带，让龙三很容易就把境井仁的演员身份与他生活的环境联想到了一起。总之，是演员的房间，更是境井仁的房间。  
与之相比，摆放在床头柜上的狐狸头套显得有点格格不入。境井仁微笑着将液晶显示屏打开，一边往里头放进碟片，一边解释道：“这是我之前拍的一部cult短篇用的道具，里面是男主角从头到尾都戴着狐狸头套，追寻梦想的故事。”  
龙三贪婪呼吸着房间里的空气，有种因吸氧过度导致的亢奋感。他眯着眼睛，回忆起此前在某电影节的回顾视频锦集里，确确实实有这么一出戴着狐狸头套的角色。虽说影评的标签打着成人级、色情，充其量就和儿童性启蒙教育大同小异，不过那时候龙三还没注意到电影里出现的古怪男人原来是境井仁。  
“那男主角在谈恋爱的时候，也戴着头套吗？”  
“是哦，头套就是男主角的一部分，随时随地都戴着它。”  
“包括，床戏？”龙三打趣地说道。“我记得里面是有一段的。”  
“这毕竟不是三级片，情色的镜头点到为止就好呢。”境井仁默默嘟囔着，将播放画面快进到男欢女爱的环节。果然和龙三记忆里的分毫不差，电影中的男主角戴着过于可爱的狐狸头套，正有气无力地躺在床上对女主角吐露甜言蜜语。  
“不不不，阿仁老师，你误会了。我是指，你呈现出来的那种感觉，没有让观众感觉你和女主角在恩爱缠绵，反而像是……像是其他别的东西。”  
“诶？哪里有？”境井仁把脸扭向一边，紧抿下唇。龙三对这表情记忆犹新。在高中时代，每当境井仁在被那群频频向剑道部找茬的混混围困住、或是舅舅在班主任面前指责他的时候，境井仁的脸上就会出现这种表情。  
“我知道啦，阿仁老师是纯情派，对吧？莺歌燕舞反倒失去了情爱的真谛......”龙三抢白道。  
谁想到，境井仁反倒向龙三回道：“那，我们，先进入演员的情绪，你告诉我怎么处理会更好？”  
这回，轮到龙三开始沉默了。  
望向离自己不到半米远的素色床单，又望向一脸认真的境井仁，龙三忽然担心起自己高中校友的性生活是否和谐。可很明显境井仁没和他想到一块去，他不过是想按照电影里的布景，模仿构图的姿势，重现将当年拍摄的场景。  
境井仁指了指床示意龙三躺下，而自己则将狐狸头套给龙三戴了上去，看着龙三的脸不说话。  
龙三除了悔不当初自己不该在境井仁面前评点他的演技，此时此刻除了躺在床上装死，最好把自己想象成即将被野熊吃掉的猎人那样屏住呼吸，否则内心深处的那头野兽就会捷足先登，将自己的理智撕咬得粉碎。  
刚一躺下，充盈着屋主身体及各种长年累月弥留的气味，便将他彻底淹没。龙三睃了眼床头，没有黏成一团的纸屑、没有计生用品，枕头下也没搁着杂志或书籍。整张床上散发着唯有紧紧相拥时才能闻到的气息。说真话，要此刻有人推门而入，龙三恐怕说破嘴也解释不清自己为什么要混这趟浑水。等他再回过头来时，境井仁已经将一只膝盖抵在床的边缘，双手撑在龙三的身旁好让自己能挤进被霸占的单人床上。他的一绺绺头发又垂落下来，笼罩在阴翳下的眼眸里，闪烁着转瞬即逝的微光。  
紧接着，他伸出手，越过龙三的脸，将床头的狐狸头套小心翼翼地为龙三安上。  
“当时我想表现的情景是，主角是位非常自卑且患有抑郁症的天才音乐家，在经历千辛万苦后他和追求的女孩在房车上发生了关系。我这样说你能理解吗？”  
龙三点点头，境井仁的声音隔着狐狸头套有点模模糊糊，在确认境井仁心中除了演戏外就没有别的歪念头后，龙三将手轻轻覆在境井仁的大腿旁。  
“阿仁老师，你，应该像其他坠入情网的男人那样，去.....抚摸。”龙三用干涩的声音说着，在境井仁的大腿、膝盖和腰部上小心翼翼地比划着，生怕一不小心发生了令人尴尬的肢体接触。“莫非你不想和美人亲昵吗？”  
“大概是我想表现男主角死水微澜的生活状态吧”境井仁看龙三的手僵在他的腰部，笑着说，“那下一步呢？”  
要是此时可以摘下头套，龙三大概会狠狠抽自己一巴掌。都到这份节骨眼上，还要有人教怎么做吗？  
“你干脆让女主角配合着慢慢摘下头套，俯下身接吻。简单吧，阿仁老师。”龙三仰视着正趴坐在他腰胯上认真思索的境井仁，不一会儿在他的嘴唇上描绘出熟悉的曲线。  
“接吻吗，这一点很不错啊。”  
境井仁若有所思的点点头，将目光游移到龙三的脸上。  
“是，现在请阿仁老师尝试着帮我把头套给解开吧？”龙三指了指自己的脸，“太闷了。”  
“诶，不能只脱一半吗？”境井仁将目光移向狐狸头套，看起来他并不是很满意龙三将头套摘掉的说法。“狐狸头套很可爱啊，留着吧？”  
龙三盯着将手悬在半空的境井仁，将两只手掌贴在毛茸茸的头套上，像洗脸似的缓缓揉搓。  
“没有女人会希望自己的另一半连上床都戴着狐狸头套，你难道要连接吻都戴着头套吗？”  
“可这样子看不到表情就轻松很多啊。”境井仁沉闷地说道。  
龙三吃惊地望向境井仁的脸，琢磨着男人方才的一番话，想不出个所以然，他只是默默地叹了口气，看着境井仁脸颊上时不时泛起的潮红，说道：“我以为阿仁老师，很有异性缘呢，所以……你的所有作品都很少有男女感情戏，为的就是不拍吻戏吗？”  
“要……要吻戏也不是，不可以，学着和手的虎口接吻，不就大功告成了吗？”  
龙三半晌没有说话，默默倾听着走廊上来来去去的脚步声和吆喝声，看起来晚餐是煮好了。  
“好了阿仁老师，对不起让您见笑了，我们去吃……”  
下一秒，境井仁的吻落在了龙三微微翕张的嘴唇上，而他本人则像搂抱一般，感受着来自房屋内的另一种温暖。


	3. Again（第三回）

都是成年人，应该有对任何事应有的担当。  
对演员来说，将角色饰演得淋漓尽致，是工作。对场务来说，应付片场千百种琐碎之事，是工作。  
对超乎本职工作外的情感泰然处之，被称为成年人的生存之道。而这种“生存之道”，在经年累月的岁月沉淀下，缓缓偏离轨迹，以至于到危如累卵的程度后，任凭再精湛的演技、再细致的伪装，也会有崩坏的时候。  
“不行、不行！重来！都给我重拍！”  
导演的怒吼在片场回响，首当其冲的是站在幕布前的境井仁。突如其来的吼声，让他沾满奶油的手指一下子抵在了嘴唇上，那模样就和呡了一嘴的啤酒泡沫花。  
“说过几遍了，要舔手指、要、舔、手、指！这一点还做不到吗？”  
面对导演的怒吼，境井仁除了连连道歉，重新调整好情绪投入到拍摄状态外，剩下能做的就只剩杵在原地，盯着身为场务的龙三将桌台上的道具蛋糕重新换上，顺便将他擦过奶油的纸团一并带走。  
离约定交出拍摄场地的时间还剩不到半小时了，原片的拍摄却连三分之二都不到。别说是导演，场内场外两头跑的龙三频频听到在暂停拍摄时管理员的抱怨声。“他不是最近拍大河剧很火的那位演员吗，光是一个动作就能拍两个半小时？也太大牌了吧？”“可不是吗，听说他之前跟过的制片是他亲舅舅，所以你懂，他突然走红也不是完全靠实力......”  
龙三没有闲情理睬流窜在片场外的流言蜚语，站在朋友的立场上他可以为境井仁反驳，但在影棚里，他与境井仁的关系不应为心中的正义感去自作多情。  
“实在是非常抱歉，辛苦大家了！”  
舞台中央，聚光灯之下，镜头之前，演员境井仁露出苦涩的笑容，深吸了一口气，将烂熟于心的台词一句句默念出来。龙三抱臂而望，紧紧盯着境井仁所触碰到的每一件道具，直到他那修长的手指抹开蛋糕上的奶油裱花，翕张的嘴角微微吐舌要去舔掉指尖的奶油花时，男人倏地露出疑惑的表情，转瞬即逝后，那熟悉的笑容和奶油一起融化在了他的嘴角。  
“OK！完美！是怦然心动的感觉！很好！”当境井仁抬起头的瞬间，原本不苟言笑的导演和场内的剧组成员都长舒了一口气。整理器材的、交接工作的，让原本宛若静止般的人群一下子按掉了暂停键，重新在影棚内走动起来。而在人群中央，一个身穿黑色晚礼服的女子，正饶有兴趣地冲龙三上下打量，直至不知有谁在片场大喊一声道。  
“这不是制片人巴小姐吗？你怎么来啦？”  
循着声音，几乎所有人都不约地望向这位端庄优雅的女子。而仅仅与巴相隔不到半臂的龙三，则沉着脸直直地看向她。比起在境井仁身后搔首弄姿的模样，赫然出现在片场的巴虽说收敛了不少，但高定晚礼服仍旧衬托出她曼妙的身姿。轻盈的步履伴随萦绕在她周身馥郁香水，与瀑布般的乌发一同显得分外撩人。  
还没等龙三将手中的道具蛋糕放下，女人便绕到龙三身旁，眼神中多了几分得意。  
“你就是龙三吧？在这做场务？”  
龙三本想平静地点点头，但末了又补了句。  
“托阿仁老师的照顾，我才能找到了这份工作。”  
“呀，真是坦诚的男人，怪不得阿仁老师会一直提起你。”巴扬起嘴角，浮现在脸上的笑容依旧，嘴角却不自然地抽搐了下。只见她轻飘飘地昂起头，像聚光灯下被万众瞩目的红毯女星用温柔的声线说道：“今天的工作，大家辛苦了！我特地准备了下午茶点心，人人都有份哦……”  
一听到下午茶，不少挨饿了许久的剧组成员爆出呼声和掌声。龙三则简单地收拾起道具，准备继续默默无闻地投身在场务忙碌的工作中，凑到一旁的巴则将手覆在他汗湿的手腕上，面露微笑：“比起工作，不如叫上阿仁老师和我们一起吃蛋糕吧。”  
“是啊，得叫上阿仁老师…….”  
龙三转头朝舞台的位置望去，境井仁的身影却不知所踪。

当境井仁像逃似地冲向化妆室时，望向下腹略微抬头的欲望，此时此刻他清楚地感受道曾经一度忘记的过去，正化作一种强烈的厌恶感，让“表现欲”这一词所多年来牺牲的自由、尊严和热情，弄得自己痛彻心扉。  
作为演员，最初内敛的性格让境井仁在尝试舞台表演的时候走了很多弯路。不自然的表情、不协调的动作，完全没有情感的念白，让作为制片人侄子的他成为众人眼中逞性妄为的“大少爷”，空有科班出身的虚名，连跑龙套都做不好。  
于是，在一片熙熙攘攘的广场，境井仁开始了他正式踏上演绎生涯前最折磨意志的一段特训。在特训的时候，除了从喉咙声蹦跳的喊声和怦怦直跳的声音，境井仁听不见任何动静。所有因为他夸张的表演而停驻下的路人投来的视线，就像被野蜂蛰得火燎一样，让境井仁如履薄冰。任何情况下都得强迫自己面带微笑迎合他人的举措，让境井仁对每一句带有质疑的声音都感到提心吊胆。他一边特训一边想，我能成为演员吗？我能被大家接受吗？然而，这两者到衍变到最后，变成一种隐晦的性癖和自我颓废，超出了理性的范畴，就像在高中时代在随时都有可能被师生发现的教室，将胯部抵向课桌的圆角、来回摩挲。一旦让境井仁接受超出他忍受阈值的表演，或是在精疲力尽时仍要求他保持丰沛的表现欲，那隐藏在内心深处的想法就会挣扎着向境井仁苦苦哀求，将他往两边拉扯。  
“够了，我不想这样……”  
境井仁将脸埋在臂膀间，趴在掉满散粉、眼影和化妆刷的桌上，两腿蜷起，好让西装裤下被包裹住的那玩意能快点偃旗息鼓。一种不知所措的无助让他想即刻从这个世界上消失，但他明白自己更有可能再过几分钟就得装作什么也没发生一样，和众人一起其乐融融吃着下午茶，而不是坐在化妆室内反刍痛苦的回忆。  
“仁，你怎么了？”  
一个熟悉的声音飘入耳中，境井仁揉了揉湿润的眼睛，朝来者看去。  
“是龙三啊，我没事，有点累了而已。”他如实地回答。  
“要不要我们一起去吃蛋糕？”龙三意犹未尽地舔舔下唇，“蛮管饱的，我都吃了三大块了。”  
境井仁没有回答，只是将右腿抬起，叠在左腿的膝盖上，好掩饰那令人尴尬的部分。“我不饿，不是很想吃蛋糕。”  
“那不然我坐这里陪你吧，等下班了，巴小姐会请我们几人去唱KTV，说是有酒喝。”  
听到对方想留下来陪自己，境井仁眨了眨眼睛，望向因忙碌了一整天而渗着汗臭味的龙三。从前在他被邻校的混混们欺侮时，只要有龙三出手相救的场合，就能闻到对方身上并不让人感到舒服的体味，觑见那粗莽的神态。作为优等生的境井仁，被舅舅耳濡目染“不要和混混打交道”，脸上感激的神情就会荡然无存，仿佛方才的事情与他无关。  
可时过境迁，如今自己令人大失所望的表现，让境井仁此刻恨不得能找个地缝钻进去，或是自暴自弃地告诉龙三自己其实是个演自己讨厌的戏会演到硬起来的变态。就在境井仁斟酌着如何与龙三搭上话的时候，男人突然回过头，直直地看着境井仁，眉头一皱。  
“阿仁老师，你这样子不太好吧……”  
难道是被发现了？境井仁颤栗了。他以为将两腿放在桌板下，就不会有人看到他鼓胀的欲望。于是境井仁干巴巴地回道：“怎么了龙三？难道说……你已经……知道我……”  
“我是说阿仁老师你黑眼圈也太重了，你应该多休息才是。”  
境井仁带着难以置信的表情，嘴巴微微翕张，半晌才反应过来龙三指的并不是他的生理反应。  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“阿仁老师你的眼妆没补，特别是眼眶那块，喏……”龙三将手指蜷成望远镜，诙谐地调侃道：“就像熊猫一样，竹子吃着吃着就打盹睡过去了。”  
“是吗？我有那么像熊猫吗？”境井仁将手掩住半脸，忍俊不禁地笑了，笑声回荡在充斥着各式香味的化妆室里。“那我也想回敬你一句，龙三，你能不能去擦擦汗，换件干净的衣服？你衣服的味道有点冲。”  
“哦哦哦，好，我等下去处理。”  
那天晚上，换了一身行头的两人，在女制片人巴的盛情邀请下，一边在包厢里唱着歌，一边美美地喝着威士忌。看着被灯球闪烁的光照得流光溢彩的众人，一股淡然的情愫从心底油然而生。


	4. Again（第四回）

有一个大大的疑问，从龙三初入剧组时就常存心中，以至于每当境井仁接过啤酒、威士忌一饮而尽，龙三都会回头确认，寻找让他满意的答案。  
境井仁真的会喝到酩酊大醉后裸奔吗？  
最初听到传闻，是汗流浃背的自己偷偷换掉背心时飘来的闲言碎语。起初，龙三并没有多么在意，直到剧组大部分成员都把“境井仁喝醉酒会裸奔”作为笑料和谈资挂在嘴边的时候，身为局外人的龙三终究还是不忍心看着曾经的挚友置身于这种乌烟瘴气的氛围中，打算做一回无名英雄。  
“喂，少喝点。”在境井仁将啤酒杯像喝水似的倒灌进喉咙里，龙三拿手肘顶了下他。原本自己应该坐在角落默默吃薯条、啜啤酒打发时间的，拜境井仁所赐，当红大河剧男主演落落大方地拢向他，胳膊仅挨着胳膊，手臂也不知何时搂上，隔三差五便爆出一两声大笑，往龙三的背后拍几下。  
“所以说啊，我们以前可是校友呢，你说是吧，龙三。”  
不知道境井仁为何突然将话题抛给自己，呡着单一麦芽威士忌的龙三将酒杯举起，遮挡半脸，咂了咂舌头说道。“是，我还记得阿仁老师是剑道部里的明星学员呢。”  
众人附和着发出一声惊叹，而从落座后一直不假思索地凝望着两人的巴，则露出意味深长的微笑。  
“你们关系真好。”  
关系好吗？龙三苦笑了下，晃了晃手中的威士忌杯。他和境井仁的关系的确不错，打自那群欺侮境井仁的混混被自己揍进市医院三个月不能下床后，境井仁转校离开九州的事情，陪伴了龙三在少管所虚度的寸寸光阴。而少年最后留下的，不是对方感激涕零的道谢，不是亲力亲为地为龙三脱罪，而是自己所谓的正义感爆棚后酿造的事故，以及每天写悔过书时身心俱焚的苦楚。  
这份正义，断送了龙三作为体育生顺利晋升名牌大学的全部希望。  
还有这份对境井仁微妙的情感，让龙三从少管所出来后直接投身极道。恰恰是在成为极道后锒铛入狱的第五年，龙三一路追寻着境井仁的踪迹，流浪到了东京。  
龙三暗忖，自己会解散直系组、金盆洗手变成老百姓，是不是他在高中未能与境井仁一道毕业的不甘。在离开自己出生的故乡后，龙三静静地、似一股青烟般飘荡在人间，每天靠打打零工度日，没有长期稳定的工作，三叠半单身公寓也是靠蹭前妻施舍给自己的生活费，东拼西凑才勉强度日。现在，他找了工作，生活依旧没着落，那个不知道感谢为何物的混蛋校友正瘫在他身上，有一句没一句的追忆校园生活，让龙三百感交集。  
可是，他对境井仁，根本讨厌不起来。  
望着满脸晕红的境井仁，龙三默默接过境井仁悬在手中的半杯威士忌，转了个杯口仰头痛饮，替他挡了酒。“你们别让阿仁老师再喝了，他都快喝趴下了。”龙三劝阻道。  
“呜，龙三，把我的酒还给我嘛。”境井仁哼了声，试着想去抢走龙三手里的威士忌杯，但没抢到，反而是直接匐倒在龙三的双腿间，当作枕膝赖着不动。“而且，我还能喝呢！”  
龙三虽无睡意，但也算不上清醒，像安抚一只黏人的狐狸，揉了揉境井仁柔软的黑发。“阿仁老师，你少喝点，等下你喝趴下了，我可搬不动你。”  
“可你家不就在附近吗？”境井仁眨了眨晶亮的眼睛，撒娇似的说道：“如果我喝到断片了，就去你家借宿一晚呗。”  
境井仁喝醉酒会做出格的事情，这点毋庸置疑。因为当龙三低头与境井仁对视的瞬间，他深刻感受到躺在他大腿上的这个男人，正由内向外散发出诱人跨越悖德之门的暧昧气质。同为男性，龙三甚至会感觉境井仁的俊美容颜会跟随他的演技流露出与众不同的柔媚与温婉，这样的神貌，往往只出现在境井仁参与拍摄过的小众电影里，为荧幕前的观众留下惊鸿一瞥。可如今，看似送朋友回家借宿的事情，在龙三眼中却悄无声息地、一点一滴地将某些堕落的欲望，渗透进他的血液里。  
人不会在喝酒时对自己或他人说谎，尤其是境井仁，他的神色以及顿挫的话语，都能让龙三情不自禁地沉溺迷醉，并鲜活地烙印进他的脑海之中。喝过酒的境井仁如此渴望放纵享乐，将酒拿水豪饮，连走路都东倒西歪，但又信心满满地认为，酒能让他所做的每件事都合乎情理。包括给龙三不停地添麻烦、吵吵嚷嚷着说包厢很热要脱衣服凉快，想要龙三陪他去厕所不然会抱着马桶睡着云云。在酒精的催化下，洋溢而出的欣快甚至让他在龙三面前手舞足蹈、滔滔不绝地谈起自己当演员的种种轶事，“是的哦，当时他们要求我当面换女装……”每一个吐息间堆砌出来的语句，全被境井仁毫无掩饰地全盘托出，“裙子就这么短，到我大腿这里……”  
“够了，仁。”龙三打断了境井仁近乎自虐般的回忆，“你累了，我们这就回家。”

“回家？”  
境井仁跌坐在通往剑道部的廊道上，一动不动，如同石雕像般僵立在那里。  
半小时前，他刚刚从废弃的储物室内奋力挣脱麻绳逃出。在满地狼藉的储物间里，本该属于他的制服不翼而飞，仅留下一件沾满污浊的女子高中生制服，还有双一看就是女生穿的制服鞋。  
带有淡淡体香的水手服上，歪歪扭扭绣有关于衣服主人的平假名，面对水洗标上再熟悉不过的名字，境井仁颤栗着双手，拼命舒展腰背和胳膊，努力让身体钻进并不合身水手服里。  
狭窄的胸围、肩宽，让单薄的衣服紧紧贴在境井仁汗湿的皮肤上，绷紧的衣服与百褶裙摆下空空如也的感觉，让境井仁迈出的每一步都如履薄冰。他一言不发地低着头，凭着记忆往剑道部的方向走去。正值下午上课时间，教学楼内空空荡荡，每个学生都埋头于书海里。而操场上却熙熙攘攘，田径、棒球、跳远、撑杆跳的学生们络绎不绝，在夏日里释放青春、挥洒汗水，几乎谁也没在意有个身穿女生制服，神情惶恐的男生正用手臂遮住脸往廊道深处走去。可几位上课打盹的学生，抬头睃见在廊道上猫着腰走的境井仁，视线就像被黏住了似的，一直注视着这位打扮诡异的男生。  
“求求你们，不要看我、不要看我、不要看我……”  
当时，境井仁几乎只想着快点溜进剑道部更换衣服，全然不知他的体力已近乎透支，连走路也踉踉跄跄。结果在即将抵达廊道的尽头时，境井仁双脚一崴，狼狈地跌坐在楼梯口，钻心的疼痛从脚踝直冲心口，痛到他咬牙切齿又不能发出喊叫。  
“龙三君，我想做你的女朋友！”一个悦耳的声音从楼道中传来，着实将境井仁吓了一跳。很快，楼梯里传来急促的脚步声，越逼越近。毫无例外，同为毕业预备生的同校生龙三又偷偷翘课找女生约会了。境井仁凝视着楼道，眼神黯然无光，心中万灰俱灭，脑中只剩下赶紧人间蒸发这唯一的念头。  
虽说人间蒸发的最好方式就是迈出最后一步，可此刻的境井仁像陷入沉思般坐在原地一动不动。只消任何人轻轻对他指指点点，境井仁就会毫不犹豫地跨越生死的界限，从最近的窗户上翻身而下，掉落到死亡的深渊里。  
“是啊，我是个变态、是个连剑道部都保护不了的懦夫。他们刻意没把绳子打成死结，还为我留下水手服，就是为了让我穿着同班女生在体育课上弄丢的制服，在课间赶回剑道部拿衣服的时候被人赃俱获。”境井仁浑身酒气地仰躺在床上，望向简陋的天花板回忆道，“只要是衣服能遮住的皮肤上，都写满了肮脏的文字，甚至将我视作烟灰缸和痰盂，那可真是地狱啊。”  
境井仁说完，随即浮出暧昧的表情，面部肌肉抽动的有些古怪，“就在我那玩意附近，还能看见烟头烫伤的瘢痕，你想看一看么？”  
“为什么你要这样做？”龙三矗立在一旁，咬着嘴唇。“而且，我也不想看。”  
昏暗的视线中，境井仁正将碍事的纽扣一颗颗解开，像仲夏夜里破茧振翅的蝴蝶，露出脆弱又柔软的躯体。他注视着龙三的脸，露出不解的表情。  
“反正已经不疼了，我早就习惯了。”  
“根本就不是习不习惯的问题啊！”龙三大吼道。  
龙三知道境井仁的酒品很差，差到会裸奔、会抱着身旁人吐苦水，会与平日温润如玉的形象大相径庭。可出于意料的是，痛苦的记忆像被谁按下了开关，借着醉意翻江倒海而来。境井仁浑然不自知他是怎么被龙三搀扶着走上狭窄的楼梯，想讨酒喝被龙三阻止后闹了一路，又是怎么就自言自语地回顾过往。难以适应境井仁思维方式的龙三，除了任由他胡闹外别无他法。不管怎样，眼下境井仁要是从他眼皮底下溜走，那今天注定是彻夜无眠。  
见龙三一言不发，境井仁仰起头冲龙三咧嘴一笑，换了个话题。  
“你其实一直想抱我，对吧。”  
男人仿佛受到了冲击，脸上的眉头紧蹙在一起。  
“从第一次我们见面的那刻，我就有这种强烈的感觉了。”境井仁躺在龙三独居的单人床上，将上身的衣服悉数脱下。耳际里砰砰然的心跳声一下一下地撞击在境井仁的胸膛，连同龙三沉沉的呼吸传入他的鼓膜里。“我现在就在你床上，你想对我做什么都可以，龙三。”  
境井仁指了指微微起伏的胸口。  
“连同我的身体里面，也是你的。”  
如此斩钉截铁的回答，让与境井仁明明近在咫尺的龙三，第一次感受到了彼此间触不可及的遥远。淤滞在空气中的声音里，龙三听见了境井仁将牛仔裤上的皮带解开的声响，他抬起手想做点什么，却又不知道那只手该为境井仁盖上被褥，还是将自己鼓胀的那话掏出来，像境井仁说的一样来场露水相逢的慰藉。  
“阿仁老师，我能问一个问题吗？”  
“问吧。”  
“你对其他人也是这样吗？”  
“也许吧，看我心情。”境井仁答道，“你嫉妒了？”  
“那刚刚关于高中的事情，你也会对其他人提起吗？”  
境井仁摇摇头，原本一脸无所谓的表情，此刻却添了几分凝重。  
“那是我的秘密。”  
“为什么要将这个秘密告诉我。”  
“因为我被这个秘密折磨了二十多年了，龙三。”境井仁发出一声呻吟般的吐息。“人是有极限的，更何况我还是个必须活在聚光灯下的演员。”  
“所以你想让我抱你。或是换个人抱你。在你要崩溃的时候。”龙三说完，悲哀地摇摇头。“你真傻，阿仁老师。”  
怎么会发展成这样呢？龙三想。在他与境井仁还仅有一面之缘的高中年代，境井仁与自己的命运交织在了即将高中毕业的最后一学期。本可以被名牌大学以体育特长生身份推荐入学的龙三，因为校园斗殴失去了资格。而受到波及的境井仁也在接受完全国统一的中心考试后，消失在了学校花名册和毕业照上。如果可以，龙三很想把这种记忆一笔勾销，但他不知道境井仁竟然能被那个夏日发生的事情，围困了整整十余年。当时境井仁可是全校品学兼优的尖子生、剑道部的副部长；自己是年年田径赛跑上勇夺桂冠的领跑者、没有任何不良嗜好的体育特长生。等回过神来后，境井仁永远离开了九州岛，自己则沦落为曾经最看不起的不良少年，直至加入了关东极道的一家三级组织，浑浑噩噩地度过人生短暂又漫长的十年光阴。  
当然不止这些。龙三心知肚明。境井仁早就不是他曾认识的少年了。眼前的男人正将全身上下最后的衣物往下褪去，在自己面前毫无保留。境井仁肤色白皙，胸口至肚脐、会阴处与双腿的毛发看起来软绒绒的，连同他的胡茬一道将男演员坚毅、豪雄的气质展露无遗。而因酒醉微微涨红的脸庞与灰暗的过往，又将他的脆弱、敏感的形象以引人浮想联翩的姿态，柔软了他的身形。境井仁目不转睛地注视着龙三的脸，走到他面前与他接吻，牵着他的手往自己下腹去摸、去揉。龙三却紧紧眯起眼，像是手握宝剑、准备斩杀女妖美杜莎的珀尔修斯。  
“阿仁老师。”龙三闭着眼说道：“你说过，我可以对你做任何事。”  
“是啊。任何事。”境井仁说道。  
龙三略微停顿，斟酌着内心的措辞。他似乎想说些什么，却又将嘴巴抿成一条线。见龙三不为所动的境井仁踮起脚尖，凑到男人的耳边轻轻舔弄，绕着他的耳廓描绘。舌头又湿又软，一遍遍地啜出水声，喷出含混的鼻息。而龙三沉默了片刻，哼了一声，像是说给自己听，也像是说给境井仁听一样，说道。  
“那么仁，我可以告诉你，我因为喜欢你，所以才想抱你么？”  
龙三注视着境井仁，发现对方表情发生了些许变化。眼睛里浮现出的情欲里，多了另一些似曾相识的东西，却想不起那究竟是什么。  
“那么我也……喜欢你啊。”短暂的沉默后，境井仁微微笑着，眼角似乎有泪光在闪烁。


	5. Again（第五回）

借着窗户外微微的光亮，龙三逐渐看清了他与境井仁之间硬挺的轮廓。  
生平和赤身裸体的男人拥抱在一起，让龙三显得有些手足无措。追溯记忆，能在床上如此亲昵地体肤之亲，只有和他的前妻与泡泡浴搓澡小姐。她们光滑而富有弹性的肌肤，丰满的臀部、苗条的腰身，曾在过去的岁月慰藉着一无所有的龙三。而今，赤裸的身影暴露在月光下的，不是女人，而是境井仁时，龙三嗅到了空气中，汗水、烟草、威士忌、啤酒花与欲求混杂在一起的味道。  
那一瞬间他觉得，如果欲望有气味，那定然是这种味道。  
纵然身处昏暗的房间，龙三还是担心境井仁会看清他半甲的刺青，于是将对方欺在身下，将松垮的领带轻轻蒙住境井仁的眼睛。  
“不好意思，我是跟男人第一次做，不太想让你看见我蠢到逊的模样。”龙三着急的解释，生怕对方将自己的动机归结为性癖。“如果你想摘掉随时都可以……我……”  
境井仁歪了歪脑袋，露出明朗天真的笑容。“好啊，那我就不摘了。”  
龙三疑心是不是被境井仁瞧不起，又或是被对方精湛的演技所欺骗。要知道，这个男人可是能够在演出时，面不改色地骗过一台真正的测谎仪。但盯着对方因情欲而滚烫的身体，每一寸被吻过的肌肤在怀抱中微微颤栗，境井仁身体诚实的反应让龙三渐渐打消了心头的阴云。  
互相帮对方自亵的过程并不舒服，他们的下腹紧贴着，稍显急躁地抚弄对方挺立的地方，手指与手指时不时会磕碰到一块去。要是有润滑液或是撕掉避孕套鼓捣在手心里，或许能让境井仁的手用起来不那么缺乏刺激感。可对于境井仁来说，失去视觉，仅作为装饰性器官的双眼因为无法看清龙三的动作，以至于每一次对方粗糙掌心摩挲过茎身时，铃口便会泌出些许的津液。“龙三、龙三……”境井仁在黑暗中一边呢喃着挚友的名字，一边微微翕张嘴唇，将而溽热猩红的舌头往外蠕动，紊乱的呼吸和呻吟肆无忌惮地窜入空气，遁入龙三的耳廓中。而落在被褥间相互交叠的影子，晚风吹起的薄纱窗帘，被两人身体的重量压得吱呀作响的木床，在龙三心中唤起莫名的怀念。他阖上双眼，想象着被境井仁的手指爱抚的地方，正被对方溽热的深处裹紧，并一寸寸碾磨过能令他绝顶的位置时，境井仁似乎正先于他一步释放出来。黏腻的液体灌满了龙三的掌心，顺着手腕滑落而下，滴溅在境井仁胯部的耻毛上。而自己忍而不发的部位，依旧没有任何要射精的迹象。  
“仁，你射了好多。”当龙三扯起床头柜的抽纸巾胡乱地擦拭手心时，他睃见境井仁那绵软的情热，不由得想再度去触碰它、抚弄它。可当龙三将手覆在境井仁的大腿往内滑的时候，原本还沉浸在余韵中的男人，却犹如触电般扭摆起来。  
“不要，龙三，不要看那里……”  
虽说龙三的本意并非如此，可被蒙住眼睛的境井仁却错意了他的想法，并试图反抗起来。  
境井仁的做法是对的，曾经遭人羞辱所留下的伤痕，在结疤后留下丑陋又狰狞的痕迹，无论看过几次都是那么触目惊心。除非是在性爱方面有施虐狂倾向的床伴，没有人会想在伤痕累累的皮肤上注视片刻。但是，遭受摧残的肉体，却将记忆深处的身影自然而然地重合起来。面对境井仁的哀求，在短暂的沉默后，龙三将境井仁的手缓缓拨开，俯下身凑到那布满伤痕的大腿，深情地亲吻那一道道伤疤。  
像是乞求龙三原谅似的，境井仁咽了口唾沫，发出呻吟与啜泣相混杂的声音。“我错了……我错了……停手啊……”  
哪怕事出有因，可生平第一次被除了施暴者和自己之外的人看见，境井仁仍旧害怕地蜷缩身体，拼命将被子往身上扯。龙三毫不理会，除了轻柔地舔舐大腿上的伤痕外，又将手覆在能让境井仁感到舒服的部位。不一会儿，偃旗息鼓的地方有了复苏的势头，煽动残留在体内纵情疯狂的欲求，而龙三在彻彻底底将境井仁大腿内侧的每一处肌肤都舔弄过后，借着微弱的光线，他凝视着身下又再次勃起的境井仁，将他微颤的手指，连同坚挺的性器一起握住，并加快了幅度。  
“你说得对，仁，我的确是每一次看到你的时候，都想抱你，都想射进你的身体里……”龙三在黑暗中寻觅词句，闭上眼睛去感受境井仁予以他的每一个反应。“我也打心底里想拥有你，真心喜欢你，甚至想独占你……”  
龙三已经没有余力说下去了，集中于一点的刺激，让他感受着体内鲜活激烈的欲望被瞬间释放的快感。而境井仁不知何时将领带摘下，闭紧双眼接受着溅射到他脸颊和胸口的白浊。当龙三慌慌张张地用手指想揩去境井仁嘴唇上的污浊时，男人却用指腹一抹，在嘴里抵弄。  
“龙三的味道……有点苦。”  
龙三有点吃惊，赶忙抓住境井仁的手。  
“你是笨蛋吗？饿到吃这个东西？”  
“是啊，我饿了。”当境井仁打趣地回答时，龙三的心似乎飞向了另一段似曾相识的时空中去。

高中三年级的时候，龙三曾与当时的女友讨论将来的去向。女友想直接读专科报名保育士，龙三则想凭借他作为体育特长生被推荐入学，去往大城市。  
女生百般无聊地转折圆珠笔，嘀咕着“怎么办，毕业了就见不到龙三君了呢……”的时候，比同龄人更为早熟的龙三已然意识到，青涩的恋情恐怕会在盛夏戛然而止。  
龙三略微停顿，揉了揉女友的微卷的栗发，安慰道：“以后我们还会再度相逢，别担心。”  
此话一语成谶。  
那件事发生的时候，沿海城市独有的闷热暑气令龙三的衣衫尽数湿透，被金属棒球棍的重量震得手臂打颤的男生，气喘吁吁地望向水泥地上东倒西歪的混混，鼻腔内铁锈般的气味刺激着他鼓胀的肺叶和全身上下的每一根神经。  
理智告诉他犯下了不可挽回的大错，他的前途一片渺茫。偏执的情感却鼓舞着他，快快挥起棒球棍继续往这群羞辱了境井仁的混账身上砸去，砸到他们变成肉酱、烂泥，再踹到排洪沟里与污水、粪便作伴，才能替所有被他们伤害过的学生报仇。  
翌日，坐在家中包扎伤口的龙三被警察带走，理由是持械斗殴。被警察带走的时候，亲戚家还空无一人。警察给龙三的亲戚打电话，说你家孩子把邻校学生打到市医院。电话那头传来冷漠的回答，明白了，你们带走他吧，我们不会出任何医药费的，随后便挂断了电话。  
有种错位的感觉残存在胸口，让龙三在被收押进少管所的头几日彻夜难眠。他站在灰沉沉的水泥墙边，想起了女友曾为他补习历史课而念读的亚历山大·仲马所著的《基督山伯爵》。此刻，他是被打入黑牢的水手爱德蒙·唐泰斯，被无法违抗的灾难扼住咽喉，浸湿泪框。每当警察向他询问细节的时候，孑然一身的龙三便和审讯室里缺乏光泽的天花板一样沉默。他凝视着双手上的手铐，心中褪了色的滂沱泪水，在胸中的深渊倾泻而下。他思索着过去的每个细节，扪心自问究竟哪一步做错了，才被迫接受此般苦痛。  
可时年18岁的少年，想不出任何理由，到了最后也懒得去思考了。就此之后，他的精神流浪到远方，彷徨的呐喊也传不到那个人的心底里。龙三便逐渐脱离了普罗大众眼中的一般社会，投身到极道的残酷又鲜烈的世界之中。在成立属于自己的直系组之前，龙三用尽各种方式，让躺在医院里的几个混账继续笼罩在暴力的阴影下。他的存在，犹如一位传播灾厄的瘟神，将被噩运所摧毁的幸福，通过将痛苦建立在他人之上获得心灵的宁静。  
然而，绝不善罢甘休的龙三，对一切抱有偏见，一缕风、一滴雨、一粒沙，都会成为他迁怒的对象，仿佛怒火是维持他生命的唯一燃料。一个被愤怒充斥的人，既无法拥有真正的幸福，更无法守护幸福。于是，与前妻的婚姻不到两年间走到尽头、被其他直系组栽赃陷害，也就情有可原了。  
在出狱的那天，龙三用一场泡泡浴为自己洗了尘，投入了风俗小姐的温柔乡。在她们娴熟又灵巧的爱抚下，龙三感受到久违的爽快。然不知何故，鲜明的触感重温于多年后与境井仁相拥而眠的第一个清晨。当小腹上的压迫感让龙三下意识地用手去摩挲，指尖触碰到的，却是境井仁温热的脸颊，还有他一绺垂落在耳边的散发。  
在触到境井仁的瞬间，对方轻轻含咬着龙三的手指，厮磨得又酥软又湿润。此时龙三的睡意已消弭了大半，下身被勾起的欲望如海潮般漫上来。境井仁以近乎匍匐的姿态，趴在他的双腿间握住龙三的东西爱玩着。见龙三正在盯着他，男人并未像昨夜那样怯懦地转过脸，而是将乌黑的头发撩过耳廓，神貌温吞而柔情。  
“早安，龙三，是我弄醒了你么？”  
乌黑的长发贴过他额尖，淌过他的侧脸，与自己耻骨间杂乱的毛丛融为一体。要命的是，当挺立的欲望与境井仁充满笑意的容颜出现在视野的同一个方向时，龙三觉得自己稍有不慎，就会射到境井仁的脸上。加上他们昨晚还在熟悉的床上翻云覆雨，依偎而眠，不听使唤的身体让龙三失去了协调，除了下作的生理反应，他没有余力去为境井仁做更多的回应。  
与此同时，无论是工作、关系、还是接踵而来的道德伦理，都在此刻化作一股能将烦恼抛到九霄云外的欲流，滔滔不绝地浸润龙三的身体。听着境井仁在被褥里浅浅的呼吸声和吮吸吞吐的水声，龙三缓缓掀开被褥，欣赏床笫间的春光乍泄。  
他从没想过自己会和境井仁亲密到上床，也不曾幻想情色电影里荒唐的“早安”环节居然被搬到了现实中去。事实上，跪趴在他脚边的境井仁，每每低头将性器整根吞进嘴中，那紧贴着茎柱与被唾液滋润的潮热，便让龙三由内而外萌生出一股强烈的冲动。他扣住境井仁的脑袋，粗暴地让他为自己深喉，只听男人发出一声含糊的呢喃后，境井仁的半张脸就被埋进了胯下。  
龙三用胳膊半撑着，睥睨着为自己口交的境井仁，主宰他人的快感令他兴奋不已。蠢蠢欲动的施虐欲，让他刻意将拽住境井仁的乌发，强迫他频频吞下那玩意，直至男人难以忍受地咳嗽起来，方才微微松手。又在境井仁舒缓片刻后，扶住阴茎向纵深挺进。  
“早安，仁。”  
龙三抬起胯部，让境井仁的喉咙紧密结合。  
此刻，他已经被性欲所吞噬，无法克制自己的暴行，他想把境井仁操到哭，现在，马上，立刻。  
然而，心领神会的境井仁并未对他投来嫌恶的眼神，而是顺从地闭上双眼，全心全意服侍着龙三的所有，手也配合着抚揉对方的阴囊。在习惯了顶弄在喉咙间的异物感后，他开始上下吞吐，不断用舌头舔舐男人的敏感部位，使快感更快地激发出来。关于境井仁为何能如此娴熟地施展寝技，掌握能让对方兴奋的诀窍，让龙三心头不由萌起一片阴翳。可当境井仁抬起脸，用无比幸福表情望向他时，那些苦恼全部消失殆尽。 只见境井仁的头发随着上身剧烈的摆动，散乱在肩头、侧脸。乌黑的头发时不时撩过龙三的胯部，又黏在柱身上。或许是被褥里过于浓烈的气味让境井仁有些神魂颠倒，他越发急促地为龙三口交，呼吸和呻吟声便愈加沉重，眼看就要哭出来了。见境井仁红着眼眶，热血冲头的龙三竟用着对方的嘴，为自己泄欲。  
这个想法很糟、却很爽。龙三心中暗忖，摸了摸境井仁鼓起的脸颊安慰道，“好孩子，马上就好了。”若不是那忍而不发的东西已经无法抑制，他想和境井仁这样一直做下去。 直至他将白浊射进境井仁的嘴中，这场疯狂的性爱才停了下来。  
本以为境井仁会翻下床把口中的精液吐掉，谁想演员跪坐在龙三面前，微微张开嘴，指了指那充满污浊的口腔，咽了下去。  
“我好饿，龙三……”境井仁懒懒地说道。  
龙三觉得自己能够马上再硬起来，实在太他妈的色情了。  
不过脑子清醒许多的龙三，还是一骨碌爬起来开冰箱给境井仁找水喝。结果，翻箱倒柜全是啤酒和苏打水，无可奈何只得将一罐苏打水递到境井仁面前。  
“不好意思，家里没有纯净水了……”  
境井仁盯着易拉罐微微一笑，回道：“不要紧，我等你下去买水，顺便买下我们俩的早餐。”  
龙三还惦着境井仁嘴里的那玩意，手忙脚乱地转过身准备穿衣服。可他刚一转头，便听到身后传来境井仁的一声惊呼，回头的时候，男人正望着自己半甲刺青，不由地咕咚咽了口唾沫。  
“龙三，你背上是刺青吗？”  
“吓到你了吗？仁，对不起，我……”  
“很好看呢，刺青。”  
龙三转向声音传来的方向，此刻的境井仁正抱着枕头，用好奇的目光打量自己。臂膀和胸膛上，鹰隼搏击海浪，落英四散飘零。伴着境井仁那毫无掩饰的微笑，龙三方才长舒了一口气。  
“你等着，我这就下楼买早餐。”龙三穿上背心，又搭了件短袖衬衫，将刺青盖住。境井仁歪了下脑袋，扬起嘴角。“实在是很抱歉，我肚子太饿了，怎么叫你你都醒不过来，只好……”  
“唉？”  
意识到事情原委的龙三，唰地一下，红到了耳根。


	6. Again（第六回）

北境的白雪，总要比故乡的冬季来得更早一些。在九州岛不曾遇见连续数周漫天飞雪的龙三，被东京寒冷的冬天所折服了。  
每到冬季，怕冷的龙三便会用羊毛衣和羽绒服御寒。原本矫健如飞的身形膨胀成帝王企鹅般的憨态，常常令剧组成员哭笑不得。  
“龙三，你真的那么怕冷么？”休息之余，境井仁递给他一罐热咖啡，随口问道。  
“是啊，很冷，家里的暖气还总是坏，都快冻死了。”龙三嘟哝道，赶忙接过热咖啡捂暖手。  
“那，能不能这样。”  
穿着白色羽绒服的演员俯下身，凑近龙三的耳朵说道：“不介意议的话，我们就一起同居吧。”  
作为一个生活拮据的场务，借宿在剧组演员的家中，这档事要是传出去无疑是爆炸性的舆论话题。可在境井仁面前，这些顾虑是多余的，假如有必要，他完全能毫不在意地公开他与龙三的恋情，只要龙三愿意。  
而对于龙三来说，在感激境井仁的同时，对于来之不易的安居之处，龙三也绞尽脑汁来物尽其用。  
境井仁的卧室里有一面全身镜，那是他作为演员练习动作和搭配服饰的必需品，每次龙三路过镜子，都不禁思考境井仁矗立在镜子前摆动作的画面。  
看着镜子，龙三的脑中冒出古怪的念头来，他搂抱住正在鼓捣衣柜找睡衣的境井仁，半开玩笑地说道：“仁，你有对着镜子看自己的裸体吗？”  
面色潮红的境井仁紧抿下唇的模样，在镜中被映照出来。  
搬进境井仁家里的那天，两人便在全身镜前来了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。望向镜中忘我交媾的彼此，龙三从身后搂抱住浸淫在欢愉中的境井仁，用手指捏起他的下巴朝镜子看去。  
“仁，你在取悦女人的时候，也是这种淫荡的表情么？”  
凌乱的发丝间，闪烁过境井仁迷乱的眼神，他转过头望向龙三，干涩的声音在饱胀的暖气里断断续续。  
“从今往后……只有你一个人能看见了。”  
贴靠着境井仁滚烫的身体，龙三感受到一股肉眼无法看见的颤抖，引诱他堕落到欲海的深渊，万劫不复。  
对此，他甘之如饴。  
在与境井仁的绵延不绝的痴缠中，龙三也在尽兴之余反复思考着一个问题，那就是两人的未来。  
若是露水相逢的禁忌之恋，龙三大可在境井仁身上寻得慰藉后，心无旁骛地继续一团糟的生活。毕竟不是每天都要去应付，不必承受太多的负担。  
要是对方厌倦烦闷，也可以就此形同陌路，互不相欠。  
可现在，彼此的感情越来越深，甚至对八卦娱乐从不上心的龙三，也时不时会偷瞄报刊亭最新出炉的杂志。每每翻阅杂志，他都要屏息凝视，生怕错漏某一页关于演员境井仁和前极道成员有不伦之恋的桃色新闻，直到每一个标题里都没有任何关于“境井仁”的字眼，他才放心离去。  
不言而喻，在处理和境井仁的关系上，龙三觉得自己就和外遇偷情的丈夫一样见不得光。冷静一想，境井仁生活殷实，有良好的社交圈与兴趣爱好，性格开朗，事业蒸蒸日上。尤其是在饰演了大河剧男主角成名后，光是片酬和邀请他出演的订单，足以证明日后他有朝一日将成为不折不扣的影星。  
可自己是一个有犯罪前科的极道成员，身份卑微，收入杯水车薪，现在境井仁对他心驰神往，不代表日后成名之时将他弃之如敝屣。  
更何况，失败的婚姻告诫着龙三，自己很大概率没办法让境井仁得到真正的幸福。但龙三没有心情面对令人沮丧的现实，直至这份担忧东窗事发。

由于工作排期的原因，境井仁和部分制片组成员被暂时安排到另一个城市拍戏，而龙三等剧组成员则被留在东京，迎接久未谋面的制片人——志村先生。而一想到志村先生是境井仁的舅舅，龙三便不由自主地沉下脸，暗中观察着志村的一举一动。  
志村先生和境井仁的性格截然不同，那威严满满、不苟言笑的态度，给人一种难以亲近的气质。龙三心想，如果换做是志村，他铁定对我这种人连正眼都不会看一眼。  
很明显，他想错了。  
在结束片场工作后，收拾行囊往境井仁家中走去的龙三，发现本应空无一人的宅邸亮起了光，大门敞开。  
遭小偷了？  
龙三握紧拳头，将钥匙卡在指缝中央。以前打架没指虎的时候，他常常用这招将抢地盘的若众打到皮青脸肿。  
可是，龙三刚猫腰走进大门，便看见坐在沙发上的制片人志村冷冷地看着他，眼神里满是鄙夷。  
龙三还没开口寒暄，志村低沉的声音便遁入龙三的耳廓。  
“哦，你果然是极道。”  
“不好意思，我已经金盆洗手了。”龙三反驳道。  
“如果我不告诉你，我是境井仁的亲舅舅，你想怎么做？看起来你根本就不会报警，而是想用暴力解决问题。”志村冷笑道，“毕竟是极道的一贯作风。”  
“这是我们的家，我想怎么做是我的自由……”  
还没等龙三说完，志村便大声呵斥，吼声像鞭子一样抽在龙三的脸上。  
“这是我亲侄子的家！不是你的家！”  
龙三此时已不再说一句话，语言在这里失去了力量。他默默叹了口气，将大门关上，重新打量着充满两人幸福回忆的屋子。他自嘲地想，若提醒志村先生他所坐的沙发，曾经是自己与境井仁做爱的地方，这位老人家会不会当场气到心肌梗塞离世。  
既然志村已经找上门来，就说明他和境井仁的关系不用再遮遮掩掩，被人知道反而觉得轻松了。龙三一面安慰自己，一面收拾心情向志村鞠躬道歉。境井仁曾告诉过龙三，东京的房子是他的志村舅舅帮忙还掉了三分之二债款换来的。换位思考下，多少也能理解一点志村对房子如此重视的原因。  
“实在是非常抱歉，志村先生，我没有想要冒犯您的意思，也请您原谅我刚刚的做法，毕竟这是仁的家，家里的每个东西都是仁所珍视之物，要是丢了东西，他会郁闷好一阵子的。”  
听龙三这么解释，志村的态度才稍有缓和，可口气依旧咄咄逼人，俨然和他平日里待人接物的方式不在同一个频率上。  
“我不知道你对仁做过了什么，可作为仁的舅舅，我不想你和仁继续在一起了。”  
按照志村的口吻，想必让他动怒的原因，十有八九和自己的极道身份脱不开干系。龙三眨了眨眼睛，无可奈何地叹了口气。  
“怎么样才能让你离开仁？是钱？是工作，还是？”  
听到“离开”一词，龙三的心跳漏掉了一拍。  
“我知道，我现在的身份不能让仁得到幸福，但我绝不会离开他，不管您怎么逼我，我都不会答应的。”龙三尽可能让自己的口气听起来不那么冲，换作别人，他早就破口大骂了。  
“流氓。真是流氓。”志村摇摇头，“那仁知道你是极道吗？”  
“知道。”  
“知道了他还继续和你在一起，是不是你用什么下三滥地手段威胁他？”  
龙三紧握拳头，指甲深深地戳进掌心的肉里。   
“您真的有了解过境井仁吗？如果您知道的话，就不应该把我们的关系想得如此不堪”  
志村大笑起来，那笑声中全是挖苦的声调。  
“你又了解仁多少呢？”志村不假思索地说道，“仁很早就失去了父母，是我一手将他拉扯到大，培养他成为优秀的电影演员，予以他殷实且优渥的生活。甚至包括你能入职成为剧组的场务，也是我睁一只眼闭一只眼放你进来的。你以为警署的案底是写着好玩的吗？”  
“此话不假。”龙三说，“我知道，像我这种人能正儿八经地找到工作，绝非易事。可我现在是个在工薪阶层干活儿挣工资的普通老百姓。我挣得每一份薪水都是踏踏实实，问心无愧。”  
志村刺耳的笑声再度传来。  
“所以又能怎样呢？当记者去警署查案底，发现我侄子不仅有个同性恋人，他还是个入狱五年的极道，你可以看看媒体会不会把你刚刚那番话录进去。”志村凝视着龙三扭曲的脸庞，嘴角浮出令人生厌的微笑：“你会害了仁，将他的前程葬送在你的一言一行之间。”  
龙三抬头看着志村严厉的脸庞，他知道，当下已经没有能和志村斡旋的资本。  
他输的一败涂地。  
临走前，龙三站在迎接志村的那辆黑色宾利旁，神情低落。志村摇下窗，探出头来问道：  
“想好的话，这周就从仁的家搬出去吧，也是为了你好。”  
听起来像是在鼓励，其实明显地含着揶揄与讽刺。  
龙三攥紧了手中的签约合同，那是志村开出的条件——只要龙三离开境井仁，他就安排自己回到九州岛做旗下制片公司的项目经理，工资优渥、事务清闲。怎么看，都是龙三这种人一辈子都争取不到的美差。  
“我答应你会在一周内搬走，但仁还要过一周才能回到东京。我想在搬家前，和他好好道别。”  
“有意义吗？就差那几天？”  
“对我来说，意义重大。”  
志村使劲叹了口气。  
“要真是那样的话，我替仁好好谢谢你。”  
从见面到离开，龙三和志村才聊了不到一小时，男人就感觉像是被丢进警局审问了三天三夜，浑身上下坐立不安。  
“那么志村先生，我也替仁谢谢您，一直关心他、照顾他、保护他。”  
志村对龙三这个不得要领的答复不太满意，但他没有再理睬龙三，而是关上车窗，和黑色宾利一起消失在春夜萧瑟的街道上，留下在道路中央缄默不语的龙三。

“境井仁又不是我的男人！”  
在吧台的高脚凳上，坐着一位黑发如瀑的年轻女子。精致的妆容加上一袭黑色低领的晚礼服，衬托出她高雅迷人的气质。可刚一张口，巴便对死缠烂打的龙三破口大骂，精心修饰的指甲也不耐烦地敲扣着威士忌杯的杯壁，发出烦闷的声响。  
“你既然不能给仁先生幸福，又不愿让他做我的丈夫或情人，就少来跟我提仁先生的事情！”巴抿了口充满泥煤味的威士忌，说是在品尝更像是拿酒在漱口。龙三见状，双手合掌，低下头匆忙道歉。“对不起，巴小姐，这件事只有你能做到了！”  
这件事是指通过巴的前夫赫通汗在某些领域的权限，为自己的身份洗白。  
但非法造伪证，用障眼法骗过警视厅的内网系统以求在社会信息上的“清白”，哪一步都是铤而走险。  
如此这般以身涉险，只有亡命之徒或徇私枉法的污点官员才做得到。再者其背后动用的财力、权力和精力，也完全超出了龙三的预料。  
何必呢？就为了与境井仁光明正大地在一起？  
起初，龙三将萍水相逢的制片人巴约出来喝酒，根本就没仔细思考这其中的不妥。病急乱投医的毛病打自龙三成为极道后比比皆是。可这回，他并非误打误撞得求巴来帮忙，而是在第一次从境井仁通讯聊天中邂逅这位女制片人时，龙三便一眼认出，巴正是早已隐退的黑手党赫通汗唯一承认的妻子。  
身材魁梧的赫通汗，曾经掌握着关东最大黑手党一把手的位置，做派彪悍、残忍，对家人与朋友却无比包容，包括对巴，还有巴所珍视的友人。  
现在他离开了极道，转行跨国贸易投资，门路很广，或许能从这一点上找到突破口。  
几杯威士忌下肚，龙三的情绪一点点平复下来。  
“我会去亲口向赫通汗说这件事，当然，得要你同意才行。”  
“呵呵，早知今日，就该悔不当初。”  
“是的，所以我很珍惜现在的生活。但这远远不够。”  
龙三凝视着巴低垂的眼眸，慎重地挑选着用语。“至少在‘可以让仁得到幸福’这一点上，怎么也不够。”  
巴似乎无比感叹，注视着龙三的脸庞。“我遇见的每个男人都是傻瓜，你或许是他们之中最傻的一个。”  
“是啊，我是傻瓜。”龙三挠挠头，歪了下嘴。“不过我也很意外，原来我们这么有缘分。”  
他故意用威士忌杯碰了碰巴放在桌台上的酒杯，想稍微缓和下气氛。而女子直直地凝视着龙三的眼睛，在发现对方竟然没有将视线滑到她引以为豪的胸口时，一种“被境井仁打败”的挫折感让她的口气再度恶劣起来。  
“不过是你俩都是极道罢了，少在我面前套近乎。”  
“多有缘分啊，你认识的两个男人都是极道。”  
巴听到这里，在心中默默翻了个白眼。  
平日里应付龙三这类糟糕的男人，只需不予理睬或冷眼旁观就好。可一想到龙三将会是真正予以境井仁幸福的对象，巴的心就犹豫不决。  
这种爱并不值得赞许。以巴的性格，她应该是将境井仁的爱占为己有。但境井仁在龙三身旁推心置腹地互相倾诉，为他而喜悦、因他而沮丧，巴就在思考，纵然境井仁没有遇上自己，他也会和另一个人过上幸福的生活，并与之结合，收获人生圆满的结局。  
只因她与境井仁的缘分未到。  
“所以，你今天约我出来喝酒，不会以为只要求了我说动前夫帮你洗白，你就能让仁先生幸福吧？”  
龙三摇摇头。“当然不可能，还得有能配得上仁的体面工作才行。”  
“比如？”  
“比如说成为像你一样优秀的制片人，拍一些极道的电影，呼吁社会多关心这群边缘人士之类的。”  
巴噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“不感兴趣吗？我觉得这个小众题材如果做好应该是有市场的啦。”  
“然后让仁先生当主演？”  
“是的。”  
两人不约而同的笑了。巴的态度也略有转变。  
“出国进修的学费、伪造假证洗白的人工费、包办人员的封口费，都很贵哦。”  
“要是巴小姐不满意，事成之前你大可以把我卖去核电站捡废料、或是去柬埔寨做码头工，我都愿意。只要你能答应我，让我竭尽所能让仁感到幸福，就足够了。”  
“你们真是一群混账男人，轻而易举地说出这种海誓山盟一样的话，就不怕遭天谴吗？”望着下定决心的龙三，巴用手指按住太阳穴，然后放弃了想继续嘲讽对方的努力。

在相隔半天的时差、生活在两个截然不同的国度，还必须维系感情的跨国恋爱，此刻正化为现实世界的一次次等待，令龙三倍感煎熬。  
离开境井仁并前往国外进修已匆匆过去两年。两年间，每天互相给对方道早安晚安也好、SNS社交圈互相点赞也好，视频通话也好，言情小说里那些矫情的套路龙三几乎已食髓知味。可两人都是成年男子，单纯寄托于柏拉图式的精神恋爱、成天抱着手机拼命发信息的做法，简直就是让身心退化到情窦初开的学生一样。不仅对满世界的诱惑难以抗拒，易碎的心灵也经受不住任何的杜撰和疑心。  
好在龙三和境井仁很清楚他们想要做的是什么。  
很多人将手机作为通讯以捕捉动态信息的工具，龙三也是如此。可他有一台专门用于和境井仁聊天用的手机，除了拨通境井仁电话外，他几乎不曾将这台手机开机过。  
毕竟手机屏幕只要一开启，启动解锁的按钮下滑，就是境井仁身穿蕾丝内衣，神色羞赧的自拍屏保图。  
有时相隔数周、有时不过半天，经由这通电话拨打过去后，接通电话的境井仁语气总是和平日里大有不同。他放柔了声调，用令人微醺的低沉嗓音，浮想联翩地说出关于他和龙三的性幻想。甚至于将一些私密的照片原图发送过来后，津津有味地和龙三一起评价自己的身体。  
这天，龙三的出租房内，时钟的指针已过十二点，晌午的阳光明丽而透亮，照在他那堆满小说和教辅的单人床上。可屏幕另一端，境井仁正一丝不挂地躺在床上，准备进入温柔乡。  
从身体深处翻涌而出的倦怠感，让龙三不假思索地对屏幕里的境井仁发问。“以前你总要穿个狐狸图案的睡衣什么的……是怎么了吗……”  
“还用说吗？”在前置镜头被切换成后置镜头后，龙三瞥见握在境井仁手中正跃跃欲试的玩意。当镜头再次切换至自拍模式的时候，屏幕中的龙三却不见了踪影。  
“龙三？发生了什么了吗？”  
过了一会儿，镜头摇晃着被摆放在床边，映入眼帘的却并非龙三的脸庞。  
“你喜欢这个对吧，仁。”  
面对那仅仅只有指甲盖大小的手机镜头，龙三抚弄着下腹挺立的欲望，对着屏幕说着鲜廉寡耻的烂俗话语。想象着此刻境井仁正被自己搂抱在怀中，任由自己舔舐、啃咬，相互抚摸对方赤裸的身体，像野兽般痴狂的交媾时，龙三便迫切地将欲求更加露骨地表现出来。  
“我想听你的声音。”龙三看着屏幕中紧抿下唇的境井仁说道。“能不能叫床给我听？”  
“好啊，是哪个阶段的呢……”境井仁在屏幕另一端柔声道，仿佛像枕边人在絮叨着浓情的爱语。“是被我们快射的时候，还是一开始你抱我的时候呢？”  
“在你被我抱的最舒服的时刻。”龙三戏谑地说着。  
“可我会叫的很大声。”境井仁显得有些难为情。“说不定你还会被我吓一跳。”  
龙三却不以为然，甚至将音量键调到了最大。  
随后，那为贪求对方肉体所干出的淫靡之事，以熊熊的欲火，迅速燃烧掉经年所学的伦理与常规。


	7. Again（第七回）

他们已经不是第一次这样做，可每一次通过视频聊天感受对方炽热的爱意，都让龙三意犹未尽。  
如果不是龙三要求境井仁满足他的欲求，也许五寸屏幕里所见的景象，就和上成人视频网站观看一段情色录像差不多。  
当然，情色录像里不会拍进可爱的手布偶、满橱柜的CD唱片、每隔几个月就更换的干净被褥以及窗边排列的观叶植物。通过基站传输来的数据，经由芯片的复杂处理，化作流淌着境井仁喘息与呢喃声的讯息。电话另一头的男人，正躺在床上用手指搅弄臀瓣深处，因自亵而亢奋的身体正极尽所能模拟被插入的感觉。  
要将身下那处莺莺燕燕展现在镜头前，光是靠一只手是远远不够的。可劣拙的摄影角度中，赤身裸体的境井仁却表现得犹如身临其境般，纵情在性爱的飨宴里。  
他用极尽挑逗官能的言语，描述着关于每个过程的细枝末节。手指的濡湿、身体里温热紧致的褶皱、在抚触过某处时堕落似的快感，溢出嘴角的唾液，还有掺杂着润滑液与体液的味道，这些龙三无法亲身感受到的方方面面，全部通过演艺生涯所积累的经验和表达欲，为无法触碰到的恋人倾述一切。  
“龙三……你想我么？”当境井仁将手指从湿漉漉的穴口里抽出时，回味着体内隐约残留的插入感，男人用兴奋的口吻说道。  
“想得不行。”龙三将手机横放在枕头上，枕着手臂冲屏幕回道，“那你呢，仁？”  
境井仁露出微醺般的表情，而从手机屏幕投射出的淡淡光亮，正照拂在他的脸上。  
“每天我几乎是边想着你，边靠自慰才能入睡。”男人犹如耳语般小声说着。他的眼睛虽然在眺望天花板，意识却回到了两年前的记忆中。不辞而别的恋人、空空如也的房间，许久不用的牙刷和漱口杯……追溯起离别前一天龙三彻夜与自己交欢、爱合的晚上，对方究竟是用怎样的心情抱着自己呢？是欣喜？是愧疚？是不舍？至今他也想不明白。  
四肢被睡意缠绵的境井仁，对着已经暗掉的手机屏轻声道：“龙三，此刻如果你能在我身边，该有多好。”。  
“是啊，我也很想在你身边。”  
境井仁听到后，心满意足地进入到温柔乡。可他不知道，在遥隔千万里的龙三，却在为他是否能够顺利回国与境井仁相见而夜夜烦恼。

与电影制片人兼跨国物流公司董事长赫通汗见面，是在这通暧昧的电话过去后的第三天。刚结束课业的龙三背着黑色电脑包，按照约定如期出现在高档西餐厅。此时，身穿高定西装外套与褐色软皮鞋的高大男人正敲着二郎腿，悠然自得坐在座位上朝龙三挥手，示意他坐下来与自己一道共进午餐。  
赫通汗魁梧的身材与那轮廓深邃的异域面庞，吸引了不少食客们好奇的目光。尽管大部分视线都是聚焦在赫通汗身上，但对方显然毫不在意，反倒是龙三感觉浑身不自在。  
“哟，龙三，我们又见面了。”  
男人刚一开口，混合着烟草与酒精气息的雄厚嗓音，一下子攥紧了龙三的神经。  
“赫通汗先生，好久不见了，请问找我有什么事情么？”  
由于短信里并未事先告知今天的议程事项，龙三对赫通汗的突然邀约感到莫名其妙。  
“你打算什么时候回日本。”  
“拿到毕业证书后就回去。”  
“回去后想做什么呢？”  
“和专业相挂钩的工作就好。”  
“哦，是和仁先生有关的工作吗？”赫通汗微微一笑，开门见山地说道。可瞧见他因面部抽搐所扯动的嘴角，就不由得令龙三感到不适。  
“一介生活窘迫的穷苦留学生，回去又得重新张罗人脉，不如来我公司先沉淀几年赚点快钱，再向仁先生订婚如何？”  
一连串过于密集的信息，让龙三差点一口将服务员递来的柠檬水喷出来。“订婚，你说什么？”  
“和仁先生订婚啊，你们不是同性伴侣吗？”  
龙三睃了眼周围，确认没有人能听懂他俩用日语交流的内容后，抹掉嘴边的水痕。  
“看起来，你似乎没有准备好。”赫通汗会心一笑，从容地递给龙三一方丝巾。见龙三没有接过，又识趣地叠好收回。“如果我没记错的话，好像你除了支付应缴纳的订金外，每个月还款都是用信用卡抵债吧？”  
“说了半天，赫通汗先生是来找我催债。”龙三摇摇头，摆出个投降的动作。“我知道了，我现在就把钱转给你，所以我可以走了吗？”  
“比起还债，我更希望你替我办件事。”赫通汗微微一笑，用手拢了拢有点松垮的西装领带。“如果你表现得够好，剩下那些钱我就再延期半年，等你回国稳定后再收，也好让你早点和仁先生完事。毕竟我不喜欢无缘无故地破坏别人的美好婚姻。”  
龙三一语不发，心中揣摩着赫通汗到底在打什么算盘。自从两年前在巴的引荐下接受了赫通汗的助学金与一系列复杂的办证手续后，他与赫通汗的联系仅剩下每月还钱时的短信通知。他清楚自己有把柄在赫通汗身上，若非万不得已，他根本不想和赫通汗扯上任何关系。  
在赫通汗开口后，龙三的内心激烈挣扎起来。听着赫通汗用一种带有独特嗓音的语调向他絮絮叨叨自己近来生意受阻，还有个碍事的家伙老挡他财路，要是能有像龙三这种经验丰富的“一般社会人士”提供解决方案，他必然感激不尽。  
当然，这种事十有八九是脏活。  
“我保证不会让你受到任何影响。包括你的声音、你的学业、你的爱情、你的婚姻。”赫通汗说道。  
“这话我很熟悉。”龙三平静地说道，“一般答应的人都没有好下场。”  
“可如果是他们呢？”  
赫通汗将一沓相片丢，零落的相片瞬间铺开出尘封于记忆深处那不堪回首的画面。龙三在看见照片的一瞬间，便深深地吸了口气，胸口如被针锥刺中般钝痛。  
“我知道你不是个愤世妒俗的人，但这群人的确需要从这个世界上彻底消失，才能换回一些人的幸福安宁。”赫通汗注视着龙三，像是在估价，“这群人不是有入室盗窃的前科，就是群屡教不改的强奸犯。好家伙，竟然也敢蹬鼻子上脸到我地盘来撒野了。”  
龙三默默翻了照片，他认出赫通汗所指的照片里，有一人曾经就读于福冈的某所男高校。而那所男高校的学生，正是因欺侮境井仁被他打伤到市医院，从此结下梁子。  
不知是机缘巧合还是赫通汗有意而为，看到照片上那张猥琐的面孔，龙三的眼睛便不由得睁大，仿佛一副要将对方吃掉的表情。  
“里面有你招呼过的人吗？”  
“和你没关系。”  
“那看起来是有。”赫通汗拍掌喝彩，“冤家路窄，不妨和我联手，一起让这群人渣灰飞烟灭。”  
此时，一位负责端茶送水的服务生走来，例行公事地替两人的玻璃杯添加冰水。见龙三紧紧握住玻璃杯不放，服务生俯下身，想开口询问客人是否要加水。  
可才刚刚将脸朝向龙三，服务生便吓得连连倒退，趔趄地走开了。  
赫通汗心满意足地看着龙三，喝了口冷水刚想润润喉咙时，龙三的低沉的声音从对面传来。  
“这么做对你又有什么好处？”  
“是啊，有什么好处呢？”  
赫通汗仰起头，视线飘向远方。

赫通汗第一次听到离婚多年的前妻主动向他搭话聊天的时候，也是坐在现在的这个位置。在听筒里，暌别许久的声音像汩汩涌出的清泉滋润他的心扉，令赫通汗历历在目。  
他的前妻是个追求浪漫和仪式感的女子，两人闪婚那年，赫通汗租了夏威夷群岛上风景最好的一块度假岛屿，命直升飞机将凡是目力所及的海滩，洒满了玫瑰花瓣，并在月明星稀的天幕下，单膝跪地向这位东瀛美人求婚，赢得了巴的芳心。  
但结婚后，两人直来直往的性格加上生活上的风风雨雨，迅速让婚姻走向终结，短短不到两年的婚后生活，就在巴优雅地拿起印有草原骏马的金莳绘钢笔，签下离婚证明后戛然而止。  
每年，赫通汗都会照例给前妻送去生日礼物，哪怕这些礼物无一例外被拒收处理，赫通汗依旧会年复一年地为前妻准备礼物。  
可是，自己曾经深爱的女子，因为在酒店喝了一整瓶的葡萄酒和香槟，还迷迷糊糊泡在浴缸里一个晚上，第二天直接重感冒躺在家中，头痛欲裂。但是，那也是前妻唯一没有拒收他礼物，并对他说“谢谢”的一天。  
按照巴的说法，她爱上了一个叫做境井仁的演员，三番五次约会不成，便假意以生日聚会为由，将境井仁骗到了酒店房间。  
巴几乎将一切她对浪漫的理解付诸现实，细细装饰着酒店海景房里的每一处角落。香薰、玫瑰花瓣、羽毛装饰、星星灯、天文望远镜，还有只为春宵一梦的胴体。不难理解，当初煞费苦心的自己在海岛上向巴求婚，第一次上床却平淡无奇，反倒是那位叫境井仁的男人居然能让巴不惜做到如此份上，不免让赫通汗又嫉妒又失落。  
“所以呢，那小子干了什么事情吗？”  
巴叹了口气，捶胸顿足地说道：“他轻轻拾起我的尊严，将它换给了我。明明我已经在床前抱住了他，将他送我的满天星与玩偶丢到床上，这个男人居然……”  
“居然？！”赫通汗握紧拳头，要是此刻境井仁出现在他面前，他一定会将对方打到满地找牙。  
“他居然连碰都没碰我！拜托！老娘已经脱光衣服了啊！是个男人下面都会硬吧？可他非但一点反应都没有，还摆着那呆呆的娃娃脸摇头就走！三十万一晚的海景房！我一个月仅有的安全期！就这？”  
在深深的疑问和剧烈的震惊之间，赫通汗的五官几乎快挤到了一起。  
以为是失而复得的爱情，没想到败在一个连听都没听说过的演员身上，此乃从极道出来后赫通汗遭遇的最严重的的人生滑铁卢事件。  
再后来，通过前妻的SNS社交圈，赫通汗了解到曾让前妻鬼迷心窍的演员境井仁，暗地在和剧组里负责场务工作的龙三交往。  
对境井仁积怨已久，却因考虑巴的感受敢怒不敢言的赫通汗，终于逮住机会，决定好好整一整让他心爱过的女人痛哭流泪的男人们。  
赫通汗的计划很简单，无非是测试龙三能为境井仁究竟能做到哪个份上。  
他提前做好调查，将曾饱受龙三拳打脚踢的几个可怜鬼照片洗出来，并预先架设好机位和录音设备，以真人秀的形式，纪录下龙三在接过任务后的整个过程。  
这档节目是赫通汗最近新投资的项目之一，旨在通过揭露丑恶人性，讽刺现代社会的尔虞我诈。由于题材犀利，角度刁钻，在流媒体平台的呼声极高。  
当然，真人秀存在大量后期剪辑工作，包括演绎的成分。所以他事先挑选好几个和照片中的混混体貌特征相同的特技演员，安排化妆师事先将他们的头蒙住，假意制造出他们被绑架的情景。  
一切准备就绪后，作为真人秀男主角的龙三便华丽登场了。  
这档节目里，所有特技演员都被安排了极高的保险赔偿金与万无一失的保护措施，包括摄影摄像。因为光是看龙三怒火中烧的眼睛，赫通汗便预料到这次节目拍摄的代价会很高。  
但，节目效果也会出奇的好处于疯狂状态，或是歇斯底里地大打出手，甚至直接开枪崩了对方。然而，毫不知情这是一场真人秀的龙三，却异常冷峻、安定地站在门口，屏息凝视着特技演员炉火纯青的演技。  
他沉湎于冥思苦想中，整个人由内而外散发出来的威慑力，让站在幕后的剧组成员汗毛倒竖。  
没有穷凶极恶的质问，没有血腥暴力的殴打，龙三疾步走到床边，将枕头用力按在了床上。接收到耳麦讯息的特技演员开始表演出垂死挣扎的动作，事实上，即便除了龙三外的所有剧组成员都知道这是一档真人秀节目，可每个人都在龙三毫无动摇的行动面前失去了时间感。直至龙三将枪口对准塞满天鹅绒的枕头歇斯底里的咒骂着，所有人都委身在他疯狂和绝望后的冷漠。  
“以后不要在出现在我面前了。”龙三紧咬嘴唇，将不曾开枪的手枪放入口袋带离了现场。在确认龙三走远后，剧组成员们胆战心惊地走到房间中央，冷汗直冒。  
“太可怕了老大，刚刚那人是真想要杀人啊！”特技演员苍白着脸说道，“我以为他会开枪打死我呢。”  
“如果他真开枪的话，那就没有回头路可走了。”赫通汗用庆幸的口气说道，“看来，他是铁了心要回到那人的身边了。”


	8. Again（完结）

暌别三年，境井仁的变化似乎不多。  
眼前的男人将刻意蓄长的头发扎起，脸上的胡茬也剔得干净。一身朴素的休闲夹克与白衬衣、短筒靴的搭配，比起初次相遇时随性的着装要干练不少。唯独嘴角洋溢而出的笑容，令龙三感到亲切而怀念。  
“嘿，好久不见。”  
“好久不见。”  
两人视线交叠的瞬间，境井仁那双熠熠生辉的瞳眸里，浮出欣喜的神色。  
龙三想对境井仁说的话显然不止于此，一上飞机他就无数次将挚友拥吻的动情画面，铭刻于心。以至于从航站楼到达层出来后，一望向周边无数依偎的情侣，油然而生地竟是种落寞和疲倦。  
一直以来，龙三在清晨洗漱的第一件事，便是妆台的镜子前凝视自己的脸。那坚硬陡直的面颊，几天不刮胡就乱七八糟的胡茬，毫无生气的眼神，组成了龙三的样貌。加上自己还是个离过一次婚的前极道，想到境井仁平日就是和自己这么一个糟糕透顶的家伙谈恋爱，男人不禁扪心自问，我有得到幸福的权利吗？  
或许说，我能拥有幸福吗？  
可将这份悸动重新点燃之人，借着龙三出国进修时为引，和前剧组成员邀请龙三一起聚餐，于是便有了开头的那幕。  
众人在附近的酒吧啜着威士忌和白兰地，鬼哭狼嚎地唱着歌，尖叫和音乐的响声震耳欲聋。等龙三提前结了账回到KTV包厢时，刚出门还见境井仁在把酒言欢，转眼间男人便蜷缩在沙发上，将脸埋进胳膊。  
“喂，仁？仁！你困了吗？要不要我们回家？”  
舞池轰鸣聒噪的音乐，让龙三不得不将手掌拢成喇叭，对着境井仁的耳朵大吼。片刻后，男人揉了揉眼睛，左眼的泪痣慵懒地朝上一挑，原本因醉酒头疼而紧蹙的眉宇舒缓地展开。  
思考了片刻，境井仁点了点头，干燥的嘴唇吻在龙三的耳廓上。  
“带我走吧，龙三。”  
借着送阿仁老师回家的名义，龙三搀着境井仁的手臂，带他一步步下了台阶。双脚刚踏上平地，本还挂在龙三肩膀上的男人回头睃了眼，确信没有其他人跟上后，比出胜利的手势。  
“终于能和你独处了，龙三。”男人懒洋洋地说道，“我才没喝醉呢，我是装给其他人看的。”  
但境井仁只说了这么句，便紧紧闭上嘴巴。龙三饶有兴味地将手递了过去，说道：“要不要我牵你回家啊？”   
境井仁轻轻推开他，在空旷的街道上潇洒地转了个圈，露出一副难以置信的神情。  
“我有那么容易醉吗？”   
不过，这话在他栽倒在龙三怀里后，就显得毫无说服力了。  
两人一路趔趄地朝境井仁所住的公寓走去。熟悉的街道，熟悉的风景，心灵深处难以排遣的苦闷消弭在一声声调侃和大笑中。十月的秋风温柔地吹来，将漂泊的思绪推向心灵的归属。平日里打开话匣子就滔滔不绝的境井仁，这次却寡言少语，直到被龙三搀进卧室时，醉意醺醺的境井仁连身上的衣服都没脱，径直钻进被窝，发出狐狸般咿咿呀呀的嘤咛声。  
“龙三，来抱我吧。”  
“喂喂，要把衣服脱掉啊。”嘴上答应的龙三，掀开被褥的一角，开始将境井仁身上充满酒气的衣服剥下。在解开衬衣纽扣的时候，境井仁胸口上那玲珑可爱的双乳，在绵软的织物和被褥中蹭来蹭去，很快便颤颤地挺立起来。看着境井仁袒露的胸部，龙三忍不住半开玩笑地捏了下，随即便听见境井仁学着狐狸撒娇的声音，将龙三的手轻放在自己软软的腹部上。  
“我想要。”境井仁用略微沙哑的声音说道，“我答应过你，已经半年没有性生活了……就算是在最想你的时候也一样……”  
龙三沉思了片刻，并没有做出决定。他撩开境井仁散开的头发，俯下身说道，“所以，你想要我做什么来补偿你？”  
对于龙三明知故问的态度，境井仁气不打一处。“龙三，你这个混账……还用说吗......”  
呈口舌之快的男人，反驳的话语却越来越小。随着暖暖的呼吸从枕头间传来，境井仁躺在床上睡着了。  
龙三抚摸着枕边人的头发，还有那白皙的肌肤，心脏在胸口重重撞击着胸腔。男人纤细的睫毛在眼眶上投出淡淡阴翳，看起来就像只可爱的小狐狸，既柔软又惹人怜爱。龙三凑了上去，一个吻落在境井仁的嘴唇上，可抬眼一看，境井仁并没有做出回应，呼吸平稳，已然沉浸在睡梦中  
往往和境井仁独处时，一嗅闻到对方肌肤的气味，龙三不是想做爱就是想睡觉。这次，胯部并没有任何勃起的迹象，反倒是醉酒后的倦怠，让龙三不禁为身体和心灵所做出的不同反应感到好笑。  
借着境井仁家的浴室冲澡洗漱，龙三钻进被窝，也不知道躺在境井仁身旁过了多久，方才从半睡半醒间醒来。  
小眯了会，养精蓄锐后的龙三睃了眼手机屏幕，发觉此刻才凌晨4点。在蹑手蹑脚地下床找水喝润润嗓子后，借着昏暗的光线回到寝室，房间内的酒气已然散开不少。而房间的主人正蜷缩在床褥间，满脸安详的睡容，让龙三忽然想继续上场一时兴起的恶作剧。  
龙三掀开被褥将手探了进去，一路抚摸过毛茸茸的小腹，发觉对方身上一丝不挂。记得快入睡时，境井仁明明连长裤都没脱。  
“是你先勾引我的，仁。”  
之前由于舟车劳顿与喝酒的关系，肉体的欲求并不明显。可当予以龙三温暖与怀念的肉体重新展现在他面前，感受着境井仁的体温，他忍不住将缓缓手放在境井仁许久不曾被他爱抚过的地方，游走、停留。  
犹豫了片刻，龙三缠绵着境井仁滑溜溜的背部，挨着他的腰和臀部，慢条斯理地揉捏起对方胸口凸起的位置，直至感觉手掌下本该平坦的乳房略微隆起后，龙三将轻轻地境井仁翻了过来。  
听着胴体压过被褥的窸窣声时，男人屏息凝视着境井仁的眼睑，身子凝固在空气里。见境井仁没有动静，他低下头，伸出舌头连着乳晕一起裹在嘴里，轻轻舔弄起来。  
感受到境井仁呼吸的气息变得浓郁起来，大腿中央的那根东西也变得硬热。  
抬眼去看，境井仁的眼睑在轻轻颤动，神情却依旧平和，唯有凑近才能听见唇间被覆盖在呼吸声中轻微的喘息。  
睡梦中，人的感知虽然会被封闭，可仍旧保留着肌肉的记忆。  
过往云烟里，彼此情投意合的夜晚，让龙三窥探到境井仁意识深处的欲火，令他更加坚定地向其他地方探索。  
为了将这具温暖的肉体，连同梦境也变得糜烂旖旎，龙三将境井仁胸前那对被挑逗起的凸起，用牙尖和手指不时揉搓。又一路蜿蜒而下，亲吻更多令人羞赧的位置，在境井仁身上留下一道道湿润的吻。  
撸动起下腹肿胀的欲望，龙三回想起自己和境井仁上床做爱时，自己总爱会抓着对方的臀肉，任由性器在境井仁身体里横冲直撞，交媾间充盈着异常色情的碰撞声。这时，境井仁的臀肉就会连同身体一到颤动，连囊袋也紧挨着交合之处，仿佛这么做就能让身下承欢的境井仁接受自己的所有一样，又野蛮又无知。  
好几次，龙三的手臂都碰到了境井仁，然而对方没有醒来，哼哼唧唧梦呓几声后便恢复平静。望向境井仁疲软的分身连同胯部的繁茂处，龙三联想到这人允诺过他半年没有性生活，或许并不是为了挑逗他所夸下的海口。  
随着时间推移，旧情复燃的欲望每分钟都在膨胀，他确实很想在境井仁的股间狠狠抽动，让对方的肉穴疲倦不堪地含住强行侵犯进深处的性器，再欣赏他身体绷紧，因绝顶的高潮而簌簌发抖的模样，以及自己把对方的肉体肆虐后鼓捣成性器形状的征服感。  
可当温热的白浊喷出，龙三并未一股股地射到境井仁的臀缝、大腿上，又或是脸和胸口。那些欲流只是顺着掌心的纹路淌进手腕，被龙三匆忙地擦掉后消失不见。  
此刻，他还有更重要的事情去做。  
他掏出放在天鹅绒首饰盒里的男士戒指，斟酌片刻后，缓缓踱步到床前，单膝跪地为将戒指套在了境井仁左手的无名指上。哪怕此前已经反复练习，可戒指还是差点脱手，险些滚落到床下，害他差点在境井仁面前惊叫出声。  
还好，象征幸福的戒指被龙三紧紧握在手中。  
他咬咬嘴唇，鼓足勇气亲吻那只戴有婚戒的手，嘴唇碰到了指节上细细的绒毛，还有尚未沾染体温的戒指。被吻过的手指，曾缠过他的头发，敲下思绪绵绵的文字，碰过湿漉漉的威士忌杯，触过他的眉骨，现在，也吻过他的唇，回应了他的爱。  
“请嫁给我吧，仁。”龙三握住境井仁的左手，细细声地说道。  
或许明天，龙三能对境井仁好好解释昨晚的求婚仪式为何变成荒唐的床事，不过好在他们尚有大把的时间，去挥霍、去浪漫，他们的爱也绝不会毫无意义地烟消云散。一想到这里，龙三静下心，躺在呼呼大睡的境井仁身旁，意识渐渐沉入月色的长河。明天早晨醒来会是怎样呢？他盯着境井仁的脸想了会，倏地想起什么，又侧身将首饰盒的另一枚戒指也套进了自己左手的无名指上。  
“好了，这下可以安心了。”  
像是对自己说，也像是对境井仁说，龙三缓缓闭上了眼睛。


End file.
